


Minerva's assistant

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Magic gastronomy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: A benevolent goddess came down to earth, at least that's what Hermione Granger says. Minerva McGonagall, the owner of the Magic Cafe, leaves Hermione impressed by her beauty, but her gentle nature has made her look for comfort in dark moments. Sometimes it's the strongest people who hurt the most. Will Hermione be the light at the end of the Minerva tunnel?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Magic gastronomy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551925
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my new beta seriesly I will update this story the quotes will now indicate the words and (...) the thoughts of Hermione hoping that this will make reading this story easier and interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new beta seriesly I will update this story the quotes will now indicate the words and (...) the thoughts of Hermione hoping that this will make reading this story easier and interesting

Hermione Granger, a twenty-one-year-old woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes, walks slowly down the street. Her mobile phone in her hand, she looks at the screen as she types furiously.

_(I can not forget my first impressions of the Food Truck Festival!)_

Eight years of experience as a culinary blogger have taught her how fragile sensory memories are and how she often she ends up forgetting them. As Hermione passes along a grove of heavy bush, a delicious scent of food wafts to her nose.

_(What is it? It smells better than anything I've tasted today!)_

She looks around and she sees nothing. The smell seems to come from somewhere on the other side of the thicket.

_(I have never heard of a good coffee here, but it just means I have a new scoop.)_

Without further thought, she makes her way through the greenery following her nose like a bloodhound on a trail. To Hermione's astonishment, and to her delight, a café is unveiled on the other side.

_(It must be new, but I should have heard about it, I always know about openings and closures.)_

On top of that, the shop is so extraordinarily beautiful that it could be one of the new hot spots in Scotland. The design is harmonious and elegant, full of striking curves and natural patterns, perfectly balanced between simple and ornate. It hovers over the water like a small paradise island.

_(I can not wait to show this place to my disciples.)_

Hermione pulls out her mobile phone and takes a picture, then she opens Chattr and tries to post it.

_(Weird, there's no signal here.)_

With a shrug, she puts her phone away and heads to the door of the establishment, ready to see if the food inside is up to its superb exterior. Passing under the bow of garlands of roses, she sees the name of the coffee shop in curling letters.

_(Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment, eh? The one who chose the name has a great taste, it's a perfect fit.)_

The interior of the café is buzzing. Customers are sitting around tables, eating their meals, drinking beverages and having conversations.

_(Some of these customers are wearing elaborate costumes, I wonder if it's a holiday?)_

Between the strange customers and the beautiful decoration, Hermione does not really know where to look. She moves her head, admiring the bright colours of the mural that encircles the central chandelier.

_(It's something I’d expect to see in turn-of-the-century Paris, not in modern Scotland.)_

Lost in her thoughts, not looking where she goes, she bump intp someone and falls down. As she collapses a cup and its accompanying saucer tip over to her head.

_(Oh no, no...!)_

She raises an arm to protect herself, but to her astonishment nothing hits her. Confused, she raises her head.  
“I'm so sorry,” she said. “I was not paying attention.” 

Hermione's voice cuts off when she sees the woman infront of her. She is advanced in age, probably in her late forties, but still beautiful with slightly graying black hair pulled into a bun, bringing out the features of her face that is both severe and friendly. The cup and saucer are levitated above the woman's palm like moons orbiting a planet.

_(She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!)_

Her skin is clear like the skin of a peach and a few locks of her bun on her face like a stream of slightly starry night sky.

The woman holds out her free hand to Hermione, a smile so kind and compassionate that it seems like a divine blessing just to see it.  
“Are you hurt?” She asks with a melodious Scottish accent. “Do you need help getting up?“

Her voice is low for a woman, soft and rich like a stream of water, with the clear tone of a viola.

_(I want to answer her, but I can not find my tongue anymore.)_

The woman herself is so dazzling that Hermione almost forgets about the cup and saucer floating in the air.

_(How does she do that? Is it a trick with some magnets?)_

Hermione moves, trying to get up, but as soon as she moves a sharp pain pierces her right ankle.  
“Ouch!” She cries out, as she tries to put some weight on her ankle again, the same thing happens. “I think I'm going to need help, sorry.“

As Hermione grabs the woman's soft, warm hand, the other woman gestures to set down the cup and saucer on a table.

_(This is impossible. I can not handle all this now.)_  
“I think you overstreched your ligaments, maybe your ankle is sprained.” The woman said thoughtfully. “You should not put any weight on it.“

Her eyes are full of genuine concern and her other hand goes down to catch Hermione's elbow, supporting the weight of the young woman as she gets up.  
“If you come with me, I can heal you,” said the woman. “It won’t take very long.“

Her voice is still soft and soothing, but she has such natural authority that Hermione finds herself nodding without thinking.

_(I do not care who she is, this woman emanates power as naturally as the emerald green cape that’s draped over her shoulders.)_  
“Hold on to me.” The woman comments.

Hermione does what she asks, and the two slowly cross the floor of the dining room.

_(The other customers are watching me, it's so embarrassing.)_

The young woman lowers her head. Her saviour looks at her, her expression unreadable.  
“My name is Minerva McGonagall, call me Minerva. I am the owner and manager of this establishment.”  
“I am Hermione Granger, Hermione is good. And uh... Can I say how wonderful your coffee shop is?”

Minerva's mouth curls into a smile.  
“Of course you can. Compliments are always welcome.”

Hermione wants to say something, anything, to make the other woman talk. “Are you from this corner of Scotland?”  
“No, I come from the Highlands, but I moved here several years ago. I like a lot here, and the weather is very similar. What about you?”  
“I lived in England almost all my life. I was sent to boarding school here as a teenager and I stayed.”

The two women arrive at the foot of a staircase and Minerva pauses.  
“I'm afraid you’ll have to climb the steps.” She apologises. “But please, do not be afraid to put your weight on me.”

She puts her arm around Hermione who feels the other woman lifting her up and supporting her.

_(For someone so elegant, she is surprisingly strong.)_

As they get closer, Minerva's perfume envelops Hermione. It’s a delicate blend of freshly cut grass, aged parchment and ginger - like reading an old book in a spring garden after the rain.

_(Being so close to her is dizzying. Her presence is so powerful, it's like standing near a roaring waterfall.)_

Hermione ignores her troubled senses and lets herself be supported by the other woman, barely putting any weight on the toes of her right foot as they climb the stairs.

_(Something in her inspires me with total and absolute confidence. I am absolutely certain that if I stumble, she will catch me.)_

Minerva and Hermione finally arrive at the top of the stairs and find themselves in a small room with comfortable sofas and a mini-bar.

_(Is this a kind of staff lounge?)_  
“Tell me, what brought you to my café?” Minerva request. “I hope this accident did not disturb your dinner.”  
“No,” Hermione answers. “I'm really full. I was at the Food Truck Festival, and on the way back I came across this place, and I simply could not resist having a look inside.”  
“I'm very happy that our exterior is so inviting, although I would not be angry if you did not feel the same.”  
“I think a twisted ankle is a small price to pay for a discovery like this.”

Much to Hermione's surprise and delight, Minerva laughs.  
“You have all the silver tongue of a snake, Miss Granger.” The soft voice combined with her family name make this compliment an infinitely precious gift for the young woman who blushes. “Are you ready to continue?”  
“Of course!”

The two women move on to the next room and, little by little, they make their way to the Minerva’s office. It’s tucked away in a small hallway behind the living room. Like the rest of the coffee, it says a lot about the meaning of Minerva's style and design, and the scent of wild flowers and parchment fills the air with a sweet scent.  
“All the rooms in this shop are great,” Hermione comments with obvious wonder in her voice. “Did you design it yourself?”  
“I did,” Minerva replies modestly. “I wanted this coffee to be a place of healing and rejuvenation, and beauty is an important part of it.”

_(This room looks more like a living space than an office. It looks so simple, sort of.)_

Minerva slowly directs Hermione to a couch, step by step.  
“Honestly,” said the young woman. “There is no need to go the extra mile for my little injury.”

The other woman shakes her head.  
“It is not a problem. The wellbeing of my clients will always be my priority.”

Minerva helps Hermione sitting down on the couch cushions, which are wonderfully soft, and sits down on the other corner.  
“ Can I have a look at your ankle?”  
“Of course.” Hermione raises her right leg carefully and puts it on the couch. Minerva leans slightly forward, her warm hands softly caressing the skin of the young woman.  
“Does it hurt when I press here?” She squeezes Hermione's skin very gently, but even that slight pressure sends a jolt of pain into her leg.  
“Yes, ow!”

Minerva nods thoughtfully. Carefully, she tests the other side of Hermione's foot.   
“And here? Does it hurt, too?” She taps again with the slightest pressure.

_(Her touch is so soothing, I makes me feel like I could trust her with anything.)_  
“It's good, it does not hurt.”

Minerva nods again, looking happier.  
“Your ankle is definitely sprained, but it is neither fractured nor broken, so I should be able to fix it easily.”

Minerva looks up from Hermione's leg and looks at the young woman, who is caught in emerald green eyes.

_(Her eyes seem deep enough to hold a whole nebula in their scintillating green expanse.)_  
“Do I have your permission to treat you?” Minerva requests.

Hermione can only nod, her tongue paralyzed by fear. Lines of light radiate around the other woman's pupils, carving a triskel in her green eyes.

_(Maybe she's really a supernatural being, since she seems branded with a magic aura.)_  
“Thank you,” Minerva replied.

Hermione expects Minerva to pull out a first aid kit, but the other woman does not move at all. Instead, she raises her hands in the air and light with the golden color of stars escapes from her fingertips.

_(Is it magic?)_  
  
Hermione's brain is too shocked to think right, as she looks at this impossibility.

_(But there was a floating cup earlier, and Minerva herself seems so magical.)_

Minerva uses her magic like ink, spreading it with her fingers to form a complex flame symbol.

_(I can hear something, a sound that ripples the soft murmur of a harp.)_

Hermione's ankle heats up for a moment, then cools down when the light goes out. The young woman realizes that the pain has completely disappeared.

_(I do not know what to think, so many incredible things have happened in the last twenty minutes. I'm dizzy.)_  
“What was that?” Hermione asks. “Was it really magic?”

The panting in her voice seems to amuse Minerva, and her mouth closes with a soft smile.  
“It was indeed real magic.”

Minerva moves and leans forward, her face moving closer to Hermione's. Gently, she slips a stray curl behind the young woman's ear.  
“I am a witch,” the older woman murmurs. As her face is only a few inches from Hermione's, every word Minerva says is a breath of hot air on the skin of the younger.

_(I hardly breathe... I do not know what to think.)_

“And as I suspected,” adds Minerva, “You're just a muggle - that's a human without power - right?”


	2. Bond and employees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns about magic and the wizarding world, she has to follow some of the laws of this world and meet the coffee staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments

Minerva looks at Hermione abruptly, waiting for her to speak.

_(What exactly is the difference between a simple muggle and a witch?)_

Hermione can feel the emotions bubbling inside her, like a pot about to explode, but she firmly keeps a lid on it.

 _(I need logic right away, no emotions, I can panic about the universe later.)_  
“Yes, I'm a simple muggle.” She finally admits to Minerva.

Minerva nods, closes her emerald eyes and takes a deep breath.

_(I have the impression that something serious is going to happen, Minerva seems almost... disappointed?)_

Hermione looks at the other woman carefully, but even if her skin is tinged with tension, she is not afraid.

 _(Minerva has a very trustworthy aura. She seems too kind and wise to do something that could hurt me.)_  
“At the moment that we met,” The elder woman starts “You have already seen the magic in action, there was never really any choice in the matter.”

Her tone is distant, as if she is more talking to herself than to Hermione.  
“So seeing magic is a problem?” The young woman queries.

Minerva hesitates a moment, then moves back. Her cloak swirls around her like lush, wind-swept grass and her marvellous eyes attach to Hermione's chestnut ones.  
“I think it’s time to introduce myself properly,” She states. “My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a witch. I am also the owner of this cafe.”

She reaches out to the younger woman and gently takes her hand. Minerva’s hand is hot as it’s pressed against Hermione’s, convincing her that this is real.  
“I am Hermione Granger.”  
“You are welcome in my café. Unexpected as your visit might be, I know you must have many questions."  
“It's a euphemism.” 

Minerva's eyes narrow, contradicting her smile.  
“Ask away,” she laughs.

Hermione thinks for a moment before starting.   
“If magic is real, why have not I heard about it before?”

Minerva nods, invoking a spark of light in her palm that floats like a flame over her fingers as she responds to Hermione. “Wizards lived among muggles, that's the name given to the non-magical humans. It was a long time ago and the magical world has not been in contact with your world since... hundreds of years now.”  
“What did you do?”  
“The magic world is hidden and the most powerful of us at this time together launched a spell of oblivion,” Minerva explains, “Turning us into nothing more than stories. The magical community has built its own world, a world that could be shaped as we please.”

 _(When I think of human history, it seems to me to be a reasonable reaction on their part.)_  
“If you try to keep the secret on magic and your world, why open a coffee shop in the middle of human Scotland, sorry... muggle?”

Minerva frowns at this question.   
“It's not the case, actually,” she says. “This coffee shop is in a magical bubble of space with a connection to muggle Scotland, but it is only supposed to let the people of our world pass.”

Minerva looks at Hermione, her eyes searching the girl's face for something she can’t find.   
“You are an anomaly, Hermione Granger.”

 _(What does it mean for me, what's happening now?)_  
“Will you cast a spell of oblivion?” Hermione asks nervously. “Like the ancient wizards did it when you created your world?”

Minerva looks surprised for a moment, then shakes her head.  
“No, I do not have that power, and even if I did, that's not the problem,” She states, tapping her fingers together. “The Ministry of Magic has rules for this kind of situation, and I cannot break them.”

Minerva sits down and opens her hands.  
“They will have to investigate the circumstances of your arrival here and to do this, they need you to stay in our world.”

A horrible choking sensation begins in the back of Hermione's throat.  
“You mean ... I can’t leave?”

Minerva's eyes are so sweet and friendly, so apologetic too, and it only makes the younger woman's panic worse.

 _(She's alright, but she can’t help me.)_  
“The rules require me to tie you so that you cannot escape.” The older woman comments.

_(What, will she put chains on me?)_

Hermione's growing horror must be clear as day, as Minerva continues to speak quickly, her voice low and soothing.  
“It's a liaison spell, it will tie me to you. It will not hurt you. It should not even affect you, as long as you stay close to me.”  
“What happens if I try to leave?” Hermione asks more out of curiosity than out of a real desire to escape.  
“The curse will make you stay in the coffee,” The other woman replies. “It could make you tired or feel like doing tasks here. It varies from person to person.”

 _(It sounds a little scary, but it's certainly better than chains, and at least Minerva will take care of me.)_  
“What about my job? My parents?”  
“I can send a letter to your parents for you,” Minerva replies. “If that will help you, we can give them an excuse for your absence.”

_(I will miss them a little, but at least they will not worry.)_

Hermione takes a breath and squares her shoulders.   
“If there is really no other way,” she declares. “It's okay, you can do it.”

_(These were perhaps the scariest words I ever uttered.)_

Minerva smiles and takes Hermione's hand in hers. Her soft fingers are close to those of the young woman and her thumb gently rubs Hermione's hand. With her other hand, Minerva recreates the same shimmering golden flame in the air and Hermione hears this sweet melody again. This time the seal does not disappear but breaks. A bright sparkle sinks into the joined hands of the two women, melting like snow in the spring.  
“It's done,” Minerva says.

Minerva releases Hermione's hand and gets up.  
“Now,” she says, “Come meet my staff. If you stay here, you'll have to be part of the team.”

She leaves the room and, as she gets up, Hermione feels a slight pull under the sternum, as if her heart was aspiring after something. 

_(This must be the bonding spell.)_

Hermione follows Minerva to the employees' lounge - A room decorated with dark green, bright purple, deep red and warm yellow, a place of calm and relaxation.  
“Make yourself comfortable,” says the owner of the café. “I will organize a staff meeting.”

She uses her magic to make a kind of oval mirror in the air and speaks, summoning her team.

A striking woman enters first. She seems to be between the age of Minerva and Hermione, her hair in the colour of black ink left in wild bun. She looks sullen.  
“I can’t believe you called us during working hours!” she says petulantly, looking like a little girl to whose toy just got stolen. “What is happening?”

A man of Hermione's age with black hair in a shamble, round glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead climbs the steps behind the woman with childlike behaviour.

He is accompanied by a woman barely younger than him. This one has long hair of a flaming red colour, a face full of freckles, and a big smile contrasting with the serious look of her companion.

The man looks at Hermione, but quickly loses interest. The redhead on the other hand gives the other woman all her attention.  
“Hello,” she starts. “What a pleasure to see a new face! Especially one so pretty.”  
“You do not need to flirt with anything that moves, Ginevra Weasley,” the black-haired woman growls.

Ginevra winks at Hermione, making her feel more like an old friend than a romantic interest.  
“It's Ginny, actually,” the redhead says. “I do not like being called by my full name.”

Another boy of Hermione's age appears, tall and hair so blond it’s almost white. He looks around the room with his gray eyes with a lazy amusement.

Minerva nods and takes a step forward. Everyone turns to look at her.

 _(Her authority is almost like heat. It's so palpable, there's no doubt about who's in charge here.)_  
“Everyone, here is Hermione Granger,” Minerva begins. “Hermione, this is Bellatrix Black, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley - who already told you she prefers to be called Ginny - and finally Draco Malfoy.”

Minerva lists everyone in the order in which they entered the room, starting with Bellatrix and ending with Draco.  
“Hermione is... a muggle,” the owner sighs. “She discovered the café and witnessed magic. She was bound accordingly.”

This provokes a strong reaction from employees. Harry's green eyes are disapproving behind his glasses and Bellatrix looks furious.  
“A muggle living with us?” she spats. “Minerva, you cannot be serious!”

The other woman just stares at Bellatrix, who shuts up in return, although she still musters Hermione with her almost black eyes.  
“Minerva, you had to show your magic,” Draco sighs amused. “Is this your first mistake?”  
“Even I sometimes make mistakes, Draco,” his boss replies. “But in this case it was more of an unlikely coincidence.”

Minerva's tone becomes clearer, as if she's used to Draco's teasing, but the man does not lose his trust in himself.  
“I think it will be nice to have someone new,” Ginny declares. “Promise me to come see me in the kitchen, Hermione.”  
She smiles at the brunette, a gesture of sincere camaraderie.  
“What does it mean for the anniversary, Minerva?” Harry asks. “Can we still do it with a muggle here?”

_(He's saying muggle like it's a bad word.)_

Minerva's answer is fast and secure.  
“I'm going to make sure that goes as planned, Harry, and I'm sure Hermione will be a help, not an obstacle.” She looks at the young woman, her soft eyes reassuring her that she believes in what she says.

_(Minerva is very nice, but I do not know if I want to spend time with people who hate me for what I am and I feel bad for causing her so much trouble... What am I going to do ?)_


	3. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione spends her first night at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that the magic in this story is different than the one created by J.K Rowling
> 
> Your comments are welcome

Due to the situation and the linkage spell Hermione must stay with Minerva. So when the café closes the young woman follows the owner downstairs.  
“The most boring part of my job is counting the money.” Minerva tells Hermione. “It will be nice to have company to change.”

One by one Hogwarts’ employees empty the contents of their purses on Minerva’s desk, then take their leave again. Minerva sits down and begins to separate the pieces. The young woman takes a seat next to the owner.

“These are galleons.” Minerva explains to Hermione as she passes her a large gold coin.

As the evening progresses, Minerva tells her more about the wizarding currency – galleons, sickles and knuts – and their values.  
“I'm sure you can think of more interesting things to talk about than money.” Minerva sighs. “You must have more questions.”

_(I have so many, I can choose one at random and start there.)_  
“You said you cannot use a spell of oblivion. Why?” Hermione asks.  
“Each magical being belongs to a specific magic category of birth and has different magical abilities due to it.” Minerva explains. “Ginevra, for example, can use the magic of memory.” She then points to Hermione's ankle. “My magic is mostly about healing.” She says.  
“Do all wizards have special magic abilities?” The young woman asks.  
“No, but the majority has them, as do all my employees, even if their capacity varies.”

Minerva says a bit little more about the world of wizards, but Hermione is quickly bored despite the fascinating subject.  
“You look exhausted,” Minerva mentions. “It's been a day for you.”  
“I think I’ve been running on adrenaline,” Hermione smiles softly. “And now... it's gone.”

Minerva looks at Hermione with understanding and gets up.   
“I wish I could offer you a room to you,” she says. “But ours are already taken.”

She squeezes her fingers together, her hands forming an arch.  
“You can sleep on the sofa in my office,” Minerva offers. “It is very comfortable. I dozed off on it more than once.”

_(It sounds perfect to me, right now I'm so exhausted I'll probably be happy to sleep on a hardwood floor.)_

Minerva slowly brings Hermione back to her desk and, as the two women walk up the stairs, Hermione can’t help but notice how her ankle is perfectly healed.

_(Her magic is really amazing!)_

Minerva leads Hermione inside the office, disappears for a moment and then returns with a huge load of blanket, a pillow and even a toothbrush still packed.  
“I hope it will be enough to make you comfortable.” She tells Hermione.  
“It looks like paradise,” the young woman replies. “Honestly, you might as well be an angel instead of a witch.”

Minerva smiles at Hermione.   
“I see you still have that golden tongue,” she says amused.

She helps Hermione install the couch for the night and shows her where the bathroom is.  
“I'm hopeful your stay here will be short,” Minerva adds. “And tomorrow morning, we can better plan your stay with us.”

_(Something about her comfort aggravates my homesickness, I do not want to be alone for the moment.)_

Minerva walks to the door and hesitates, looking at Hermione over her shoulder.

_(I could ask her to stay, I'm sure she would understand, and spending time with her is easy.)_  
“ Is something wrong?” Minerva worries. “Can I be of help?”  
“Do you want to... stay with me?” Hermione asks shyly. “Just... a few minutes?”

Minerva blinks and an expression of deep and sympathetic understanding shines on her face. She returns to the room and sits on the couch next to Hermione.  
“It must be strange to be in this situation,” she starts softly.

The young woman nods, pulling her knees to her chest and curling up against herself.   
“Yes, you could say that.” Hermione sighs melancholically, leaning her head on her knees to look at the other woman.  
“I can only imagine what you're feeling right now,” Minerva replies, “But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make your stay in our world easier.”

Minerva entwines her beautiful hands with her neat and graceful fingers on top of each other.  
“In a way, you're one of my employees now,” she reminds Hermione, who smiles weakly at the thought.  
“Do you pay so much attention to all your employees?” the young woman wonders.

She said it as a joke, but the owner carefully thinks about the question.  
“Some more than others,” Minerva admits. “They all need different things from me, I suppose.”

Hermione is once again in awe of the older witch.

  
_(I have never met a boss so kind and caring. Minerva is really an amazing person!)_

Minerva catches Hermione looking at her and raises an eyebrow.  
“What does this expression mean?” she inquires.  
“I was just admiring you,” Hermione answers truthfully. “You really want everyone here.”

Minerva waves, dismissing the young woman's words. Hermione can’t help but think that the black-haired witch is embarrassed by her compliment.  
“I do not think I'm doing anything special, I'm just trying to help those who need it,” Minerva says, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. “Take Harry, for example, he's the newest staff member, excluding you. He's very talented, but he's still struggling to put his heart into things. He's always keeping something back.”

_(She has a lot of insight into people… I wonder what she sees in me?)_  
“And you try to encourage him to do that?” Hermione queries.

Minerva nods.   
“If he really gets involved, I try to. I think Harry Potter could be incredibly successful, but that would also mean opening up to criticism.”

Minerva looks at Hermione, her bright green eyes having the same pull on the young woman as always.  
“No wonder they love you so much,” Hermione smiles.

The other woman laughs, the sound like a fire full of comforting warmth.  
“Do not think they don’t give me headaches sometimes,” Minerva says, “Especially when Bellatrix and Draco decide to make bad jokes.”  
“But clearly you love them all despite that.”  
“You are right,” the owner confirms. “They helped me build this place, and it’s so popular due to their hard work.”

Minerva looks happy at this thought, but Hermione narrows her brown eyes.  
“I hope you give yourself a little credit,” the young woman comments. “It takes a lot of things to make everything work.”

Minerva blinks, then nods slowly and looks at Hermione with an expression that the younger one can’t read.  
“Yes. But then it's also very rewarding.” Minerva waves a hand while closing the subject. “Tell me more about you, Hermione. What is your job?”

_(Does she not want to talk about herself?)_  
“I'm a culinary blogger,” Hermione answers.

The other woman tilts her head at the word ‘blogger’, obviously confused, and Hermione has to laugh at that.  
“It's like a food critic,” she explains. “I write restaurant reviews, things like that.”

Minerva’s whole face lights up.   
“It must be an interesting job.”

Hermione blushes immediately, the tips of her ears turning red.

_(When she looks at me like that, it feels like watching the rising sun.)_  
“I really like it,” the brown haired woman replies. “And I'm pretty good, I think, which is always nice.”  
“Now that I know this, I'll have to ask you to give me insider tips - tell me how we can get on the right side of the critics.”

Hermione laughs and her chest is infinitely lighter than a few minutes ago.   
“I do not think you need my help for that,” she says. “But if you want, of course, I can try.”

She yawns again and Minerva shakes her head tenderly.  
“Let's save it tomorrow,” the older woman remarks. “We should both sleep a little.”

Hermione agrees.

_(I'm really tired.)_

Minerva reaches out and gently presses the young woman's shoulder, giving her a hot flash.  
“Well, Hermione,” she says, smiling gently. “Sweet dreams.”

Her voice is so soft and soothing that it gives Hermione chills. Once Minerva has left the office, Hermione removes her sweatshirt and scarf before hiding under the covers which smell like lavender and chamomile. Hermione lies in her makeshift bed in the darkness, her heart pounding.

_(I feel so far away from home. I should be in my own bed right now, thinking of something boring, like my social media numbers.)_

A part of herself longs for normality, but she must admit that she is also excited.

_(The magic is real and this world seems full of possibilities and adventure!)_

Hermione is not sure if she has ever had a real adventure, who knows what tomorrow will bring her...?


	4. Executive assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning of Hermione as an employee of Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment and she meets Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of certain characters of J.K are slightly modified to better adapt to this story.
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

A voice calls Hermione from sleep, like the call of a mermaid, gently bringing her back to reality.

“Hello,” Minerva says. “I brought you breakfast.”

The young woman takes out her head out of the covers and raises her sleepy eyes towards the angel in front of her, glowing in the morning sun that shines through the office window. She pushes herself on her elbows and sits up, well aware of her tangled hair and the white shirt with crumpled long sleeves.

 _(Minerva is so graceful all the time, I feel like some sort of hideous gremlin in comparison.)_  
“I thought you could use some kindness after the day you had yesterday.” Minerva smiles gently.  
“It's amazing,” Hermione states, taking the tray from the other woman's hands and grabbing the glass of what appeared to be pumpkin juice.

Once she has drunk the glass, Hermione concentrates on the chocolatine next to the glass, suddenly voracious.  
“I sent a report on you to the government,” Minerva informs.  
“Did they say how long it would take before I could go home?” the young woman asks in return.

_(Maybe I will be here for only a day or two.)_

Minerva shakes her head, her expression slightly troubled.  
“No. But I'll let you know when I hear from them,” she replies, her voice suggesting that she doesn't expect quick results.

Minerva looks at Hermione carefully for a moment, her emerald green eyes examining the young woman's face. The look makes Hermione’s heart beat a little bit faster.  
“Today is going to be busy,” Minerva finally says. “Why don't you come and help?”  
“Really? I would love to, but I have never worked in a coffee shop like this before, all my experience is writing about them.”

Minerva's smile shines.   
“I'm sure it gave you valuable skills. Tell me a little about your work.”

Hermione begins to explain the details of her work enthusiastically while Minerva listens to her attentively, watching her with genuine interest without interrupting her.

_(She's the best listener I've ever had, I feel like I can tell her everything.)_

When Hermione finishes her long speech, without needing to catch her breath even once, Minerva nods decisively.  
“It seems obvious to me that you would be best by my side,” she states. “As my executive assistant, although it makes me feel like I'm enjoying you.”  
“What do you mean?” Hermione queries.  
“It is certain that you know a lot about this job. I am convinced that I will learn as much from you as you can learn from me.”

A warm glow of happiness settles in Hermione's stomach at Minerva's words, who moves behind her desk and takes something from a drawer.  
“Here's a uniform for you. It is enchanted, so it will resize itself when you put it on.”  
Minerva stops for a moment and taps her finger thoughtfully against her chin.  
“The only other thing to fix is your appearance,” she adds, “If someone looks at you too closely, they will immediately realize that you are a muggle.”

Hermione remembers the fear on Harry's face and the anger on Bellatrix's.

 _(It seems like a lot of people here don't like ordinary humans in their world very much.)_  
“With your permission, I'm going to cast a simple glamour, in order to change the colour of your hair and your eyes,” Minerva explains.  
“Really? Sounds interesting. I'm ready to try a new look.”

At her answer Minerva's eyes start to sparkle and she begins to cast her spell, her magic invading Hermione in waves of dim light.

_(I am so happy I get to spend time with Minerva. It’s simply amazing that I can count on her and that she genuinely wants to help me.)_

With her new uniform and glamour now in place, Hermione follows Minerva down, and the feeling of excitement grows in her stomach.

_(I didn't see much café yesterday, but now I can really observe everything.)_

Minerva begins by making a quick tour for Hermione of the shop as it isn’t yet open to the public. She highlights Ginny's kitchen, the storage room, Draco's coffee bar and Harry's pastry counter. All the employees are very busy preparing for the day and nobody really has time to greet Hermione, even if Ginny gives her a wink at her visit to the kitchen.  
“I think that's it,” Minerva finishes. “Even if there is still a member of my team that you must meet.”

Minerva leads Hermione to the door of the establishment, where a girl of Ginny's age with long blond hair and dreamy eyes calmly sorts the menus.  
“Luna, this is Hermione Granger, she is a muggle, but she will work with me until the return to her world. Hermione, I present to you Luna Lovegood, our hostess.”  
“Oh, a muggle, really?” Luna exclaims, smiling gently. “I've never met one before. It's going to be fun to work with you.”

The blonde leans closer to Hermione. “Come talk to me later,” she adds.

_(She seems to be really friendly, I think I might like to talk to her.)_

While walking around, Hermione notices a small creature running on the ground with a plate.  
“What is that?” she asks Minerva. “Is it some kind of fairy?”

Minerva follows the young woman's gaze and smiles with her crescent moon smile.  
“Oh no, it's a turnip, believe it or not.”

Minerva claps her hands and another turnip with roots like little hands and arms and a face as adorable as a kitten without the whiskers comes out from under a table and bows to the owner.

 _(Oh my god! These are the cutest things I have ever seen.)_  
“These are turnip aids,” Minerva explains. “Bellatrix creates them, since she works alone to serve the tables.”

Hermione gives a finger to the turnip which shakes it with surprising vigor and a smile on her cute face.  
“Uh ... Bellatrix has created these? Really?” She wonders skeptically, remembering the attitude of the other woman.

Minerva laughed softly, seeming to understand Hermione's skepticism.  
“Oh yes, she is very skillful with this magic charm, and as you obviously noticed her creations are certainly more enthusiastic than Bellatrix herself.”

_(It's pretty awesome.)_

As the morning goes by and the customers arrive, Minerva takes Hermione everywhere to introduce her.

“Ah, Mrs. Trelawney, how are you?” Minerva says. “Is your sister well?”

The woman with the crystal ball nods gently.  
“She is much better, thank you. And who is this young witch?”

Minerva reaches out and invites Hermione to take a step forward.  
“I present to you our most recent employee, Hermione Granger, she works by my side.”

_(It's amazing, Minerva knows a lot about her customers, not just their names or faces, but the details of their lives.)_

Minerva and Hermione chat with some of the other customers, when the young woman sees the green eyes light up as Minerva looks across the room.  
“One of my favourite regulars is here,” she whispers to Hermione. “Let's say hello.”

Hermione follows Minerva's gaze and sees a chubby little woman with light green skin looking in their direction.  
“This will be a good opportunity for you to practice appearing like a witch. Pomona is very kind, loyal and generous.”

Minerva stops and puts a hand on Hermione's back, encouraging the young woman to come forward alone. Minerva's palm feels warm even through the fabric of her new uniform. Hermione feels as if the strength and power of the older witch flows into her.

_(I have to show Minerva that I can do it! I want her to be proud of me, to know that she can count on me!)_


	5. Make Minerva proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets one of Minerva's favorite customers, the storage room, Bellatrix gets in trouble and a newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny are not in an official romantic relationship in this story
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

Hermione takes her courage in both hands and walks towards the client.

_(I have my glamour and I know that Minerva will intervene if something is really wrong.)_  
“Welcome to Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment. Let me introduce myself, I am Hermione Granger.”

The chubby little woman takes her hand. Her skin feels fresh, soft and slightly rubbery, like the leaf of a green plant.   
“I'm Pomona Sprout. Are you new here?”  
“Yes,” Hermione replies with a smile. “I'm Minerva’s new assistant.”

Pomona beams at this response, her eyes sparkling with joy.  
“That's great news,” she says smiling. “Minerva certainly has needed an assistant for a long time.” She sends a slightly amused look to Minerva. “Sometimes I don’t know how she runs this place by herself,” Pomona adds. “She puts all her heart and all her soul into it, you know.”  
“Oh, I believe you without a doubt,” Hermione answers, laughing softly.

Minerva is standing close enough to hear, and shakes her head slightly before looking away.  
“Flatterer, both of you,” she sighs.

_(She is so ready to praise and help others, but she doesn't seem to like compliments herself.)_  
“I'm only telling the truth. As you well know,” Pomona replies and pats Hermione gently on the shoulder. “Make her take some breaks sometimes. It would be good for her.” 

With that, Pomona waves good-bye and leaves.

Minerva turns to Hermione, an affectionate smile still playing on her lips. Walking over to the younger woman, she leans close to her ear and whispers,   
“You did a great job. I know it's intimidating to get used to our world, but you've really proven yourself.”

The faint intimate whisper of Minerva's voice and her sweet words of praise send a pleasant tingling through Hermione’s body, making her heart beat faster.

_(Minerva is beautiful, but I can't think of her like that! There are so many reasons why it would be a bad idea.)_  
“Where to go next?” she asks.  
“Let's go to the storage room,” Minerva answers. “I want to check some things.”

Hermione follows Minerva into the kitchen where Harry and Ginny are standing silently, nodding a little stiffly at the incoming pair. The utter silence along with their eyes closely watching her and Minerva make Hermione wonder if the two just had a fight and if they don’t want Minerva to know.

The storage room is large and packed, different ingredients piled up on several shelves.  
“Ginevra told me she lacked black rice,” Minerva mentions. “But I could have sworn there was a bag here somewhere.” She taps her fingers together, thinking.

Hermione looks at the shelves around her, trying to follow the system.

_(I don't think there really is one, maybe once but now it's pretty disorganized.)_  
“Maybe they’re here with beans and lentils?”

Minerva nods in agreement.   
“It's definitely a good place to start.”

As the two women start rummaging through the shelves for the bag of black rice, Hermione can't help but wonder about what she noticed when she entered the kitchen.  
“Do Harry and Ginny not like each other?”

Minerva looks at her, a spark of fun in her eyes.  
“You noticed the tension between them, didn't you? You're very observant, Hermione,” she answers, shaking her head. “They are both very different, and working together is sometimes an ordeal in itself.”  
“Have you ever tried to make them get along?”

Minerva shakes her head again at Hermione's question.   
“If they were cruel to each other or if their quarrels would affect their work here, I would obviously intervene. They never went that far, they just tease each other very often. I think the truth is that they really love each other and have difficulty admitting it.” Minerva laughs slightly at this thought. “In fact,” she adds, “I think they like not getting along and arguing, if that makes sense.”

_(I actually understand, a good argument is sometimes a way of releasing an emotion safely.)_

Hermione takes out the bags and finally finds what they are looking for.   
“Ignation's black rice, is that it?” she queries.

Minerva delicately takes the bag from her. “Ah, I knew it was around here, somewhere! Thanks for finding it, Hermione.”

_(If I can save her some time, that makes me happy. Pomona is right, Minerva can’t do everything by herself.)_  
“How is it that you have never hired an assistant before?” Hermione asks intrigued.

Minerva frowns slightly as she thinks, her eyes darken to a green as deep as a forest at night as her eyelids lower.  
“I don't know,” she finally admits, “Lots of little reasons. My assistant must be the right person, I think.”

_(She says that, and yet she works with me… Or does that mean that I am the right person?)_

Hermione's heart starts pounding at the last thought and she gets up quickly, trying to distract herself.  
“We should probably go outside and make sure nothing is burning,” she says.  
“Indeed. There is always more to do,” Minerva agrees.

She walks away and Hermione follows in her wake, happy to be there.

A little later as Minerva and Hermione cross the dining room, ensuring that all customers are satisfied, the brown-haired woman notices Bellatrix and a customer out of the corner of her eye.

_(Looks like she has a problem.)_

The client, an arrogant-looking fishman, is scolding Bellatrix loudly for something. The waitress' hands are placed behind her, bending inward. Suddenly a stream of magic sparks seem to appear between them.

_(Is she... casting a spell?)_

Hermione can hear Minerva inhaling sharply behind her. Her heels snapping, she crosses the room and orders Bellatrix into a corner before she can finish her spell.  
“Bellatrix Black!” the owner bellows. “No matter how rude a customer is, you CANNOT use your magic like that.”

Bellatrix looks at Minerva, her expression half angry and half ashamed.  
“What he complained about wasn't even my fault! I can't control the heat of his bloody tea!”

Minerva's expression darkens with disapproval.   
“If he was wrong, you should have brought his complaint to me.”

Bellatrix opens her mouth in retaliation but her boss raises a hand to silence her.  
“Do better next time, Bellatrix... I know you can,” Minerva concludes.

Bellatrix's face twists, then she sighs. “Yes, Minerva, but he was a real moron.”

Minerva doesn't smile, but she puts a hand on the waitress' shoulder before walking away. Minerva and Hermione chat with Ginny a few moments later about the menu for the day when the bell rings and a man, looking between Bellatrix and Minerva's age, walks through the door.

_(It's quite the costume he's wearing.)_

Something about the man makes Hermione keep observing him, although she can't say why. There is just something telling her not to trust this guy.

The man puts his arm on Luna's desk and starts chatting with her. Before long he shakes her hand with a charming smile and walking away. Hermione expects the man to sit down, but he repeats the process with Bellatrix - only that she, unlike Luna, refuses to shake his hand.

_(Just what is this man trying to do?)_

When the man decides to walk up to Harry, who is standing behind his pastry counter, Hermione gently pats Minerva's arm.  
“Have you noticed this man?”

The other woman nods in confirmation, her eyelashes framing her eyes like flames as she looks at the younger woman.   
“Let’s meet see our new guest and find out what he is doing with our employees,” Minerva suggests and walks towards the unknown man, gracefully like a fairytale queen. “It is always a pleasure to welcome a new customer to the café. Do you need help with anything?” she inquires politely

The man reaches out and Minerva takes it gently. Even from her standpoint Hermione can see the tight grip like he's trying to crush Minerva's fingers, who doesn’t even blink in return. The distrust Hermione had felt when the man entered doesn’t disappear, quite the contrary actually, but the Minerva’s presence at her side reassures her a little.

“What a place! Absolutely wonderful!” the man gushes with a smile that makes Hermione's skin crawl, “I just had to look inside. I'm sure we will get to know each other very well.”

The man looks charming, but the unpleasant thrill that Hermione feels in his presence remains, making her suspicious.  
“My name is Tom... Tom Marvolo Riddle.“


	6. An ominous leaflet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a paper announcing bad news for Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment, luckily for them, Hermione shows them their skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and dislike about this chapter

As Tom Riddle leaves the café, Minerva and Hermione turn to look at each other.

“That was weird, right?” Hermione asks, “It's not just my impression, is it?”

Minerva shakes her head gently.   
“No, Hermione, it's not just you. It was indeed strange, but it will probably straighten out in time.”

The rest of the day is messy for Hermione as she tries to stuff information into her head. When the coffee shop finally closes Draco offers her a range of drinks, and to Hermione it seems like the best idea anyone has ever had. Everyone crowds around the barista's counter as he mixes some drinks, his light gray eyes watching the group with amusement.

_(Only Luna and Harry are not there… I know Luna has returned home, but where is Harry?)_  
“If I didn't know better, I would think you will die of thirst.” Draco comments dryly.

Bellatrix groans in response.   
“I feel I could be. This fucking day was just too long, shit.”  
“Even though you could have said it without the curses, your words are truer than ever, Black,” Ginny agrees. “I did not have a single moment to sit down because it has been so busy since nine o'clock this morning.”  
“Well, this should cheer you up,” Draco says with a smirk.

He begins to put glasses in front of the whole group, each one filled with a mixture that smells like heaven. When Hermione takes a sip, the mixture of alcohol and caffeine strikes her like ragweed. It reminds her strongly of Irish coffee, except that the alcohol is sweeter and slightly spicier. Minerva closes her eyes as she drinks the mixture, clearly savouring the taste. Hermione is once again awed by her beauty.

_(She looks so alluring when she is relaxed.)_  
“So how did your first day go, Mione?” Ginny asks, having obviously decided to give the new employee a nickname. “Did something interesting happen?”

Hermione ponders for a moment, wondering if there was a funny story to tell. A few customers she has spoken to come to her mind.   
“Well, I met Lavender Brown. She made fun of my name and told me that my parents must be very boring people.”

Bellatrix sniffs at this.   
“This stupid nose-in-the-air girl made fun of your name when she has the second most common name for witches of her kind,” she comments.

As Hermione prepares to thank Bellatrix for more or less defending her in her own way, Harry approaches the counter looking sullen.  
“What were you doing, Potter?” the waitress asks.  
“I was coming to join you when I noticed that the door to the coffee had been left open.” His tone clearly indicates that it was the fault of anyone except him. “Then I found it stuck outside,” he adds, and hands a piece of paper to Minerva, who takes it with curiosity.

As she reads it, Hermione sees the emerald green eyes widening and Minerva's fingers tighten slightly around the sheet. Minerva reads it aloud to inform the rest of the group about the contents of the paper,   
“Soon! A branch of Salazard Coffee opens its doors, bringing its popular taste to a region currently under-served.” 

Minerva's voice falls silent and she looks up at the shocked expression of her employees.

_(Okay, I don't have to be a witch to understand that this is really bad news. Competition from a chain could mean the end of this beautiful place that Minerva has created!)_

The staff is tense while they wait for Minerva's reaction. Minerva stands up, the leaflet in her hand crumpling slightly under the tension of her fingers.  
“They dare to open another café just across the street? It's a fucking joke!?” Bellatrix roars furiously. “It's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!” She scrunches her nose and twists her mouth when she ponders this idea. “If these idiots think they can steal our customers, they are in for shock.”

Harry sports an equally dark look on his face.   
“Salazard is a name that has a lot of recognition and a popular image. Although their pastries are never as good as mine,” he adds.

Having tasted the chocolatine this morning, Hermione silently agrees with his assessment - his pastries ARE amazing.  
“You should use your lucky magic to help us,” Bellatrix says to Harry.

The pastry chef gives her a wounded look. “And next time you're going to tell Draco to curse them with his magic or what?” he replies. “If they catch us using illegal magic, it would be the end of Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment.”

Ginny extends her arms, locks her fingers and makes her joints crack.   
“I think it will be an interesting challenge. Let them try finding a chef who is half as charming as I am.”

Draco looks at everyone, leaning against his counter.   
“Maybe we could give them all our problematic customers and keep only the cool ones for ourselves,” he says sneakily.

The lazy curve of Draco's smile and the dry voice make him look completely relaxed, but his eyes are watching Minerva. Hermione can't help but follow his gaze to try and interpret the owner's silence.

_(Is she worried? Does she have a plan?)_

Minerva looks at Hermione, calm as the sea on a cloudless day and this tranquil force is what soothes the young woman's fears.  
“It is clear that this coffee is intended to compete with us,” Minerva starts. “We just have to show them how difficult it will be.”  
“There are a couple of obvious things to watch out for,” Hermione interjects.

The rest of the group turns to Hermione, as if she is a remarkable talking pet, which irritates the brown-haired woman.

_(Seriously? Do they all think that muggles are incapable of having ideas and that we don't have coffee?)_

Minerva leans forward and waves to Hermione to continue.   
“Tell me what you think,” she cheers up the young woman.

Hermione smiles softly, happy to be able to help.   
“Big chains of this kind will use different tactics to drive the independent stores to bankruptcy.”

Harry raises a questioning eyebrow.   
“Such as?” He asks.  
“They can afford to sell their coffee much cheaper,” Hermione replies, “Sometimes they even run with losses until their competitors are gone.”

Minerva frowns at this.   
“We can't afford to go into a price war with them.”  
“Do we need to?” Draco asks, “Our quality is undoubtedly its own attraction.”

Hermione agrees,   
“Draco is right. On the contrary, you need to look more into specialty foods and drinks. This sets you apart.”

Bellatrix gives Hermione a surprised and almost impressed look.   
“How do you know all this?”  
“I mainly work with independent trade. I much prefer to help them rather than promoting big chains.”

Bellatrix nods thoughtfully, saying nothing else, but she looks at Hermione as if the young woman is a puzzle she is trying to solve. Ginny is much more vocal.   
“Seems like you are a miracle in disguise, Mione! Exactly what we need right now,” she grins.

Hermione blushes and rubs her neck, feeling very aware of herself, but to her surprise the others agree with Ginny.

_(Even Minerva! Does she really think I'm useful?)_

The idea makes Hermione’s chest feel weightless and light. The meeting continues a little longer, but there isn't much to say, and soon Minerva and Hermione return to the office of the Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment.


	7. I offer my help, Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting Hermione and Minerva talk about the Hogwarts special event and Hermione turns out to be useful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter lead at bringing Hermione and Minerva together for the future Minermione relationship
> 
> Comment without hesitation

**Once in the woman's office...**

Hermione looks at Minerva.

_(Is she really so confident or is she just able to hide her worries?)_  
“How are you?” Hermione asks.

Minerva looks at Hermione over her shoulder; her clear, warm skin glistening against her shiny ebony-silver hair.   
"Is this about the new café? I think it will be interesting."

Hermione raises an eyebrow and Minerva laughs while raising the palms of her hands.  
“The competition will be exciting,” Minerva explains. “I hope this will encourage everyone to do their best.”

She smiles as softly as the rising sun.

“Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment is just as good as its staff is. Its success will depend on their achievements.”

 _(Minerva cares so much about everyone – It seems like she cares more about her staff than her business.)_  
“We must now make sure that the anniversary is a success.”

Remembering that Harry mentioned this the day Hermione miraculously found her way here, she asks.  
“Which anniversary is it?”  
“The five years anniversary of Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment,” Minerva replies, looking down at her hands with a nostalgic smile on her face. “Sometimes I can't believe it. At first, it was just me. The café has grown so much since.”

Minerva glances at her desk and then at her couch.   
“I want to start planning, but if I stay here, I will keep you awake…” she says hesitantly, clearly in conflict over what to do. “Would you mind if I stayed here for a while?”

_(This is her office, she shouldn't have to ask me for permission to stay there.)_

Hermione can't help but think of all the work that Minerva has to do alone. Now more than ever, she really needs an assistant. But isn’t just that her role here right now?  
“Do you want any help? Many hands make light work and all that.”

Minerva runs a hand through her hair.   
“Are you sure? It's late and I don't want to disturb your sleep.”  
“I'm fine. It will be like in high school. I had so many sleepless nights when I was student, although I don't know how much help I will be,” Hermione answers.

Minerva shakes her head and draws a second chair to the office.   
“Just talking to someone will be helpful,” she says, flashing a brief smile at Hermione, quick like the flicker of a candlelight.

She motions for her to sit down, takes out a sheet of paper from a drawer and spreads it out on the desk.   
“Here are all my ideas.”

_(There are so many things on here.)_

Reading through the papers Hermione realizes how much Minerva cares about this.

 _(Any one of them might be enough, but she won't be satisfied with that. She needs to be perfect.)_  
“What are your inspirations for the event?” Hermione questions.

Minerva puts her chin on her joined hands for a moment, thinking.  
“I want to focus on growth and development.” She motions to a particular sketch, an illustration of a flowering tree.

 _(Did Minerva draw this? She has real talent.)_  
“I rather want it to inspire all the rest, coffee is something that I nurtured and cared for, after all,” Minerva continues.  
“It seems like a great idea. What if you would focus on the traditional dishes of spring?” Hermione says.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“We could highlight the freshness and variety of the products that Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment offers. Spring food really shines when it’s prepared with delicacy, which would also demonstrate Ginny's skills.”  
“We could also have a selection of flower teas,” Minerva agrees, “Like green tea infused with cherry blossom.”

She sighs and turns over other pieces of paper.   
“It's difficult to try and fit everything into one theme. Will it give Harry and Draco the opportunity to demonstrate their talents as well?”  
“What if we make the variety itself the theme?” Hermione suggests.

Minerva pauses and her celestial emerald green eyes fix on Hermione's face.   
“I like this suggestion. Keep talking.”  
“We could play on 'the fruits of our labor', and if the tree was bearing fruit, we could also link it to some sort of harvest theme,” Hermione explains.

As Hermione speaks, Minerva's feather scrapes scattered words and sketches onto the parchment.   
“It fits well with one of my other ideas,” she says, pulling the paper until she finds a special note. “I wanted to invite a band that I know to come and play.”  
“I was going to suggest something like that as well,” Hermione smiles. “What kind of group is it?”

 _(Judging by the way Minerva smiles as soon as she thinks about it, she must really like them.)_  
“It's a quartet that interprets classical music in an exciting way,” says Minerva. “The cellist is an old friend. We could make them play music from the countries associated with the different dishes.”  
“That’s brilliant!”

Minerva's face becomes slightly pink.

 _(Is she blushing? It's adorable.)_  
“I think it would create a good atmosphere, although I don't know where to put them,” Minerva says.

 _(It is true that there is not much free space in the coffee, but we can figure it out later.)_  
“I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you like classical music,” Hermione muses.

Minerva raises an eyebrow.   
“Because I'm old?”  
“Because it is refined and graceful. It fits your image,” Hermione replies.

Minerva shakes her head but her green eyes are twinkling in amusement.   
“For the record, I like lots of different kinds of music, but I like the soundscapes created by instrumental music best. I think the emotion is purer without words to confuse it.”

_(I know exactly what she means.)_

Minerva turns her hand and motions to Hermione.   
“And you? What music do you like?”

Hermione squirms slightly.   
“I hate being asked this question,” the young woman sighs. “My answer is really boring: I like everything.”

Minerva nods, but she seems to believe Hermione.  
“It really depends on my mood,” Hermione adds. “And even in genres that I like less, there will be some songs that speak to me.”

She shrugs helplessly. Minerva smiles,

“You really are an open-minded person.”

 _(I have to go back to our original subject before I become hopelessly troubled.)_  
“Okay, so we want music for the café,” Hermione continues. “What else should we decide?”

Minerva sighs.   
“All the details, I don't even know where to start! But let's focus on organising this mess,” she says, staring at the papers on her desk. “You were from great help, but there still remains much to be done.”

Minerva's hand rises, spinning a long strand of her gorgeous hair around her finger, black and silver mixing as she twists it.

_(I wonder if I can think of anything that would help her with this.)_

Hermione looks at Minerva's notes and, as she stares at her, a thought crosses her mind, fast and bright like a flash.

_(This could work!)_

Hermione reaches for the feather, just as Minerva does the same. For one moment, the edge of her little finger touches that of the young woman.  
“Oh!”

_(How can such a small contact feel like an electric shock?)_

Hermione feels her cheeks heating up as Minerva withdraws her hand.   
“Sorry for that,” she whispers.

Minerva shakes her head, even if she needs a moment to look Hermione in the eye.   
“Not at all. Do you want to write something?”  
“Yes, I was just thinking about your notes.”

Hermione takes a new sheet of parchment and draws the inside of the café.   
“If we remove all the tables and chairs, we could use the coffee-bar as a scene.” She draws a few stick figures into a corner. “We could have different tables on the edges, highlighting some of the coffee specialties.”  
“Draco could talk about the variety of coffee beans we import, and Harry could show off a different pastry,” Minerva says.  
“Exactly! Staff can demonstrate, while Bella and Luna move in the crowd to serve food. It should be small, appetizers would be nice.”

As Minerva looks at Hermione's drawing, her face lights up.   
“It's a great job, Miss Granger.”

Hermione shakes her head, aware of herself.   
“It's just the beginning,” she replies shily.  
“It's a good start. A foundation on which we can build.” Minerva stretches and gets up. “Thank you. I will sleep much better this evening with this weight that no longer trots in my head.”

Minerva leaves the room and Hermione goes to bed, but despite the late hour her excitement keeps her awake.

_(I helped Minerva! And she liked my idea!)_

Hermione thinks before finally succumbing to sleep.


	8. Luna explains her magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Hogwarts prepares before opening, customers discuss the future arrival of Salazard Coffee and Hermione takes a break which leads her to chat with Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Scotch Broth is a typical Scottish soup
> 
> Comment without hesitation

**Hermione is exhausted when she gets up the next day morning...**

Knowing that the few hours of sleep she had to transport her all day.

_(It was worth spending time with Minerva, alone with her.)_

Minerva and Hermione check with everyone, making sure they have everything ready for the nine o'clock opening. Draco smiles as they approach him his brilliant machine of cleanliness already coming back to life.  
"I saw the office lights on very late last night, and I thought you two could use this." He said, passing each woman an espresso whose vapor coils and brings with it the beautiful aroma sweet and sour from a delicious coffee.  
"The variety Païtiti, my favorite." Smiles Minerva.

_(I can see why this is her favorite, this coffee has nice ginger and cherry undertones.)_

Minerva and Hermione leave Draco and cross the coffee to go see Harry in the kitchen.

_(Minerva moves like a cat, if I could not hear the slight click of her boots at heel on the floor, I might think she avoids it in the air.)_

Hermione is so busy watching Minerva  
that she doesn't notice where she's going. Then a hand closes on her shoulder.  
"You have eyes right? Use them!" Grunt  
Bellatrix pushing the other woman aside and going away carrying a tray filled with glass.

_(It was almost a serious incident, I can't remember let it be so distracted.)_

In the kitchen, Harry goes through his menu with Minerva while Hermione does the same with Ginny.  
"I'm making a Scotch Broth today, what do you think?" Ask the redhead.

Hermione takes a spoon and tries the dish.  
"It's delicious, although you can add just a little chili powder? It will give an original and surprising touch to a classic." She suggests.

Ginny follows the advice by adjusting the seasoning and giving her new friend another spoon.  
"And now it's officially the best Scotch Broth I've ever had." Smiles Hermione as she leaves, the cook at work.

Leaving the kitchen, Minerva leans her head towards Hermione's.  
"You have a taste for flavor." She says.  
"It's not that impressive, but I'm working on it, it helps me with my blog, you know." Answers Hermione.

Minerva shakes her head.  
"Don't be self-deprecating." She reprimands, looking at Hermione, her deep green eyes crossing the young woman. "I would like to know more about your talents, when we have the opportunity."

Hermione has a dry throat and she has to turn the look, fearing what Minerva might see on face.

The coffee opens as planned at nine o'clock, Minerva and Hermione stays in the dining room, watching everything. While walking, the young woman can not help hearing two customers chatting.  
"Have you heard of the new opening of  
Salazard here?" Said the first.

His companion, who speaks very softly, whispers his answer.  
"Yes, I never tried their seven batten berry, but I always wanted to do it."  
"It's delicious, we should go there the day of the opening and get you one." Answers the first customer.

_(They are not the only customers I have heard say things like that.)_

Hermione can't help struggling nervously in her stomach.

_(The Hogwarts anniversary event should be really good, or this place could really start losing customers.)_

The thought of this magnificent and unique place, which loses to a bland corporate chain, makes Hermione's heart sink.

_(No matter what to do, the birthday must succeed!)_

In the afternoon, Minerva takes Hermione aside.  
"I have to check some things, this should not affect the binding spell, but you could  
smell a little weird." She told she.  
"I'm sure it'll be ok." Smiles Hermione.

 _(She always thinks of others.)_  
"Why don't you take a break while I'm away, you've been up all day." Suggests Minerva.

_(It really sounds like a good idea.)_

Minerva disappears and Hermione looks around.

_(The dining room and the coffee bar are both packed, and the kitchen isn't really the place where you can hang out.)_

Then Hermione remembers the storage room.

_(Perfect!)_

Hermione heads to the storage room, but to her surprise, she is not alone in the room. Luna is sitting on one of the loose boxes, a cup of tea next to her.  
"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting you?" Ask Hermione.

Luna shakes her head almost dreamily and caresses the crate next to her.  
"In fact, I would love to have company, I usually eat here because it is out of the way but it can be a little lonely."  
"Given how busy you are, I would have thought you'd like to spend some quiet time." Says Hermione.

Luna smiled friendly in return.  
"Sometimes, yes, but there is a difference between speaking to customers and talking to friends." She said.

Hermione unwraps the almond croissant she grabbed from the pastry counter and bites into it, letting the sweet fondant of marzipan melt in her mouth.  
"It sucks for this new coffee, huh? I would have liked be here when you found out." Sigh Luna.  
"It's terrible, I really hate the idea of a big  
chain entering and taking over." Replies the brunette.

Luna nods and puts her chin on her hands.  
"I know I only work here part time, but I wish I could be helped more." She said.  
"I don't think Minerva thinks this way, I'm sure she appreciates everything you do." Reassures her new friend.

Luna smiled gratefully at she.  
"You noticed how nice she is, huh?" She says.  
"You should be completely stupid or blind not to notice it." Replies Hermione.

Luna laughs at this.  
"She knows my family and I have known them since I was a child, I have always idolized them." She explains.  
"I can easily imagine that." Said Hermione.

 _(Minerna is the kind of person who inspires those around she without even trying.)_  
"But it just makes me want to do something to help even more." Nods Luna determine. "I even thought about using my magic to make anyone visiting the other coffee sad."  
"You could do that? Do you have magic charm like Bellatrix?" Ask Hermione surprised.

Luna blinks, shaking her head and smiling.  
"Well, it's true you don't know how magic works, I forgot but no, Bella and I are very different." She said, locking her fingers together, creating a bridge with her arms. "The magic of the charm creates a link between the launcher and the target, it can share life, like turnips, or make someone like you."  
"It seems powerful, and dangerous." Says  
Hermione.

Luna has a big smile.  
"Exactly, my magic is much simpler, it just changes your mood, making you go from happy to be sad, from angry I can calm you down, things like that." Explains the blonde a little more.

 _(It's not that simple.)_  
"Is mood magic a rare talent?" Ask Hermione.

Luna shakes her head.  
"Not particularly, there are many more things rare, like the healing of Minerva or the dark magic of Draco." She replies.  
"Well, as a human, I think your power is pretty cool." Smiles Hermione.

Luna smiles, shining like a diamond.  
"Thank you, I don't like him very much myself." She admits.  
"Why not surprised?" Hermione.  
"It seems a bit wrong and manipulative, I want people are really happy around me, because they like who i am not because of my magic."  
"Well, if that's your goal, I would say that you does very well."

Luna looks delighted.  
"Aw, thank you, one day I want to be like Minerva, however, she simply radiates serenity and by force." Says Luna.  
"I know, no!" She's amazing, smiles Hermione.

_(I feel a smile appear around my just think of Minerva.)_

Luna looks at Hermione with curiosity.  
"Have you ever had a human leader as good as she?" Ask the blonde.  
"I don't think there is someone like Minerva  
nowhere, human or magician." Hermione replies honestly.

Luna nods in agreement.  
"I think so, she is unique." She agrees.

_(Yes, unique...)_


	9. The advice of a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is back at Hogwarts to give advice to Minerva and Hermione who distrusts the man decides to spy on their conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment without hesitation

**Luna and Hermione must finally return to**   
**work...**

Then they say to each other later and the brunette go to the dining room.

_(I can feel this slight tightness under my chest, so Minerva must be in this direction.)_

Hermione spots Minerva immediately, the scottish woman is talking to a man.

_(He's the strange guy we met yesterday!)_

Minerva's face is calm and illegible, even if  
Tom Riddle smiled widely at she.  
"I'm impressed that someone can make such a small business such a success." He told Minerva.

While Tom speaks, he rolls up his sleeves,  
highlighting his muscular forearms.  
"That said, there is always room for improvement, is not it?" He adds. "You have to act like a snake if you slide with snakes."

Minerva turns to Hermione when she  
approach. The scottish woman does not smile, but her emerald eyes sparkle, their starry depths sparkling.  
"I was just wondering where you were." She said to the young woman.

Tom's eyes blink briefly at Hermione.  
"Oh, your ... assistant." He said to Minerva disdainfully towards the youngest.

Tom's tone instantly rejected Hermione.

_(He's only interested in Minerva.)_

Minerva's eyes narrow very slightly because of Tom's rudeness towards Hermione and the behavior of the owner of Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment is getting colder and colder.  
"As I said, Mrs. McGonagall, I think that with my help you could really tweak this place." Said Tom, gesturing to the slate where Ginny and Harry wrote their specials.

 _(Their writing is really easy to differentiate; that of Harry is sharp and precise, while that of Ginny is a cursive and curly style.)_  
"Your specialties don't match, for example, you need to make sure your chef and pastry chef work together." Says Tom.

Tom frowns at the slate.  
"And board art is very fashionable right now, you should take advantage of it." He adds.

Minerva's eyes turn to Hermione following Tom's advice.

_(She doesn't think she needs the advice of a random man, right?)_

Hermione raises an eyebrow and tilts her head slightly in the direction of Tom.

_(I'll gladly get rid of him if Minerva wants it.)_

The corner of Minerva's mouth winced slightly at Hermione's gesture, but she shakes her head.  
"I understand what you are saying, but I prefer to encourage the independence of my staff, I appreciate their aesthetics  
personal." She said to Tom.

 _(I couldn't manage to be half as polite_ _that Minerva in its position right now. )_

Tom's lips curl slightly, which could almost be a smile.  
"A feeling ... admirable, but that brings you  
client?" He asks with a little arrogance.

 _(If I don't say something, I'll end up explode.)_  
"It's Minerva who built this place from nothing, she knows more about how it works than you will ever do." Defends Hermione.

Tom looks up as if he should prevent them from rolling.  
"We can all learn new things, your boss herself said it before your arrival." He said to Hermione.

Tom's strong voice turns several heads  
in their direction.

_(I didn't mean to provoke a scene, but maybe he's going to leave now.)_

Instead, Tom smiles predator and turns to Minerva.  
"Maybe we should take this in a more private place, to avoid disturbing the customers you have." He said.

Minerva's spine is stiff and rigid, but her smile is graceful.  
"You can come to my office." She said.

Minerva turns slightly to Hermione and touches her shoulder, pushing away a buckle from the young woman's jacket.  
"Wait for me here, I won't be long." She said to she.

Minerva's eyes meet those of Hermione, sweet and tender, then she turns to lead Tom to the stairs reserved for employees.

_(I don't trust this guy, I don't like him.)_

**Hermione waits for Minerva and Tom to disappear, then climbs the stairs behind them as discreetly as possible...**

Minerva didn't quite close the door to her office, and the carpet on the floor stifled Hermione's footsteps, the slight opening allowing her to hear the other two clearly.

 _(Maybe I'm paranoid, but I would like be in the room with Minerva.)_  
"Blankets on the sofa? Did you work late last night?" Ask Tom his cheerful tone, but Hermione doesn't like the subtext.

 _(Does this imply that Minerva is not spending her time wisely?)_  
"No, my assistant needed a place to sleep, for personal reasons, please don't touch them." Answers Minerva.

_(Thank you, Minerva, I don't want this guy near my thing.)_

Hermione leans forward slightly and sees Tom examining the flipchart in the middle of the room.  
"Are you from this region?" He asks to Minerva.

Minerva's voice looks surprised when she answers.  
"No, I moved here when I opened the coffee."  
"I knew it, you have no accent." Said Tom, making one step, feet on the ground. "You clearly have a lot think in this coffee, it must mean a lot to you."

Tom looks sincere, almost brotherly.

_(I don't think Minerva needs a little brother, especially not one she met yesterday.)_

Minerva pauses before responding.  
"When I started coffee, I needed a project to keep me busy, now it's become much more than that."

 _(There must be more in history than that.)_  
"How long have you had coffee?" Ask Tom.  
"Almost five years."

The absolute neutrality of Minerva's tone is a gift.

 _(If she had enjoyed this conversation, she would have seemed much happier.)_  
"Oh, congratulations, when is your birthday?" Want know Tom.  
"It's in ten days." Said Minerva.  
"Wonderful! The perfect opportunity for you to use my skills."

Tom's voice sounds cheerful, and it creaks at the ears.

 _(There is something condescending in the_  
 _way that talks to Minerva.)_  
"Your offer is ... generous, Mr. Riddle, but I need time to examine it and I am very busy today." Says Minerva. "If I decide to accept your offer, I will contact you."

_(Heck, this is the end of the meeting.)_

Hermione tries to move as quickly as possible and discreetly, so that it is not obvious that she was listening.

**Unfortunately, she arrives in the staff lounge when Tom leaves Minerva's office...**

The man crosses the corridor faster than expected, and before Hermione can move, the two collide and the young woman stumbles against the wall. Tom grabs Hermione with a big hand, then sweeps the brunette's shoulders in imaginary filth.  
"Sorry for that, honey, I didn't expect to see you here." He said.

Hermione swallows a sharp reply, aware of the presence of Minerva nearby.

_(I don't want her to know that I was there to spy.)_

Tom nods back, smiles, and walks down the stairs with his clattering footsteps. As Hermione heads to the dining room, her heart breaks down.

_(Everything he said made him look like a nice nobody but i can't help thinking that something is wrong i have to understand what he really wants from Minerva.)_


	10. How was today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts staff talk about their day and Minerva takes Hermione to another place in the magical world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new place in this chapter
> 
> In this story, floo powder is replaced by another means of transport 
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**That night, after the coffee shop closed...**

The Hogwarts team gathered in the staff room to discuss the day.

_(Everyone looks more relaxed tonight than yesterday, everyone, except me.)_

The presence of Tom Riddle at the coffee still weighs on Hermione, but Minerva is calm and the young woman cannot ask her how she is feeling without revealing her spying from earlier.

 _(When she came back downstairs, I pretended to be busy.)_  
"How was today? Something interesting happened?" Minerva asks her employees.

Minerva is sitting in her chair, a glass of milk at the hand, more royal than any queen.  
"Nothing in particular, the Drakeberry strudel was extremely popular i think i will add it to the standard rotation." Replies Harry.  
"Mother's vegetable soup recipe was remarkably popular today, for some reason." Ginny smiled.

 _(Minerva told me that this soup was delighted to remind the one who eats it of the past time with their families when they were children.)_  
"It's interesting, but unless it becomes  
a trend it's unclear whether that means  
something." Said Minerva.  
"Mrs. Trelawney gave me some of her cookies home made today she said the tea I prepared she last week really help  
cure her cold." Says Draco.

 _(Draco says Minerva helped develop the recipe of this tea is such a good idea.)_  
"Do you have the cookies with you? Give me one!" Ordered Bellatrix to Draco.

Draco looks slightly sly.  
"In fact, I ate them all, they were delicious,  
however, I want you to know that." He said to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix folds her arms and looks at Draco, and this one laughs.  
"We must remember to buy stock for this  
tea in winter, last year, we ran out of ingredients as soon as the cold season arrived." Said Minerva thoughtfully.

While Minerva chats with her staff, Hermione can't help but wonder what the owner has done with her storage with Tom.

 _(Maybe she didn't think of him at all, she has so much else on her plate in this_ _moment.)_  
"Has anyone heard of new coffee? I noticed that some customers were discussing it." Said curious Hermione.  
"I listened carefully to my clients during my preparation, but there weren't many." Said Harry, straightening his glasses. "They of course talked about it briefly, but when I started doing my job their attention was focused on me."

Draco nods at Harry's words.  
"I was waiting for more gossip, honestly, I was there, ready to declare my sunburst latte better than that of Salazard, but  
nobody even asked for it." He sighs.  
"Salazard does a lot of flavored drinks?"  
Ask Hermione.

Draco shrugs.  
"It's their style, after all, it's much easier  
to cover the taste of bad coffee with a lot of sugar." He replies.

 _(I certainly can't blame Draco for being proud of his skills.)_  
"I'm giving you permission to go and taste one of their lattes at the opening, just so you know exactly how proud you should be." Said Minerva to her staff.

Draco smiled and Minerva smiled indulgently at him.  
"It's not surprising that people are excited about something new." Says Ginny. "And  
really, even if they visit Salazard once, it will only make them realize how much better Hogwarts Sweet Enchantments is."  
"Word, we beat them hands down!" Bellatrix agrees.  
"I agree, but let's not be complacent, our anniversary plans will be finished tomorrow, so that you can all review your roles." Says Minerva.

Minerva turns to Hermione, leaning slightly in her chair.  
"I have to go to Diagon Alley to get  
decorations, it will be a great opportunity for you to see another part of our world." She said to the young woman.  
"What is the Diagon Alley?" Ask Hermione curious.

 _(My mind is already busy imagining a labyrinth dark and crowded, filled with mysterious shops and narrow aisles.)_  
"It's a kind of outside market for wizards, there are a lot of shops and restaurants." Explains Minerva.  
"There's everything, I don't think a muggle like you can even imagine what it looks like." Sneers Bellatrix.  
"Normal people are very good in stores, believe it or not." Replies Hermione.

Hermione turns to Minerva, the excitement of owner already contaminating the young woman.  
"I can't wait, when do we leave?" Ask Hermione.

Minerva's emerald eyes sparkle.  
"Excellent, we will go there in half an hour, as soon as I finish my papers." She said to Hermione.

_(It's going to be amazing! I can't wait to see what the side road looks like, and I'll be spending some time alone with Minerva.)_

**Half an hour later...**

Hermione finds Minerva at the coffee door. The Scottish woman drives the youngest to the rear of the establishment, where a magnificent tree grows that Hermione does not recognize.  
"This tree is an Ash Yggdrasil, they are used by wizards for traveling." Says Minerva.

Minerva calls its magic and, with an odulation shimmering like a melodious sound and a door appears in the trunk of the tree.  
"It's so amazing, it's like a fairy tale came to life!" Hermione smiled in wonder.

Minerva passes and Hermione sees a beautiful boat behind the other woman.  
"You know, I'm so used to this, I forgot a long time ago how remarkable this is." Minerva smiled softly.

Minerva holds out her hand to Hermione and the two women go on a journey.

**The side road is dizzying. From the quay where Hermione and Minerva arrived a few moments ago...**

They went to a stone wall which was transformed into an arcade thanks to the magic of Minerva.

**Beyond the arcade...**

A paved street now winds in front of the two women as far as the eye can see, stalls and shops on either side of it.  
"This is incredible." Hermione breaths wide-eyed.

**Hermione and Minerva walk along the street main...**

The young woman can already feel her neck twist when she turns her head from side to side the other.

 _(There is so much to see.)_  
"What is it over there?" Ask Hermione.

Minerva follows Hermione's gaze towards a stelle who sells silver threads strung with pearls and amethyst.  
"Oh, these are sprite webs, they are used  
in the gardens to attract useful spirits." Replies the witch.

Minerva looks thoughtfully at Hermione and the latter cannot interpret the expression on the other woman's face.  
"What is it?" Hermione asks, raising an eyebrow.

_(Why is she looking at me like that ...)_


	11. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva introduces Hermione to the Diagon Alley, then the two women return to Hogwarts and chat together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome

Minerva shakes her head gently and simply does signals Hermione to walk with her.  
"We have a lot of time, so before we  
start shopping is there anything in particular that you would like to see?" Request Minerva.

 _(I could spend weeks here and not see everything I want to see.)_  
"I have no idea what I want to see." Admits Hermione. "Why don't you show me something you really like?"

Minerva looks surprised, but a gleam enters her emerald eyes.

**She takes the next right turn and crosses the stalls and shop until she and Hermione arrive...**

To the statue of a woman carved from onyx.  
"It's a sculpture by a famous artist, Badea Ali." Explains Minerva. "If you bend down and listen carefully, it will reveal a secret truth."

Hermione presses her ear to the statue and, of course, she hears the faint grating murmur of the stone voice  
"Beware of the snake which gently spits its venom."

Hermione looks at Minerva, delighted and amazed, and she finds the witch smiling with the strangest expression on her face.

 _(Am I weird?)_  
"Thank you, Hermione." Said Minerva.  
"Why?" The young woman is surprised by feeling her face blush under the starry gaze of the other woman.  
"I had forgotten how much beauty and wonder there is in my world, the fact of making you live it for the first time reminded me of that."

Hermione doesn't know what to say to this.  
"Now, are we going to buy decorations?"  
Suggest Minerva.

**Minerva takes Hermione a little further in the Diagon Alley...**

In an area where shops and stalls sell all kinds of clothing, ribbons and decoration.  
"What do you think of this tablecloth?" Minerva asks, holding a roll of bright red fabric, decorated with a golden satin ribbon.  
"It's pretty, but it would be very difficult to compete with anything." Answers Hermione.

Minerva sighs and puts the roll of fabric back in its place.  
"What about this one?" Hermione asks showing a dark blue fabric embroidered with green and teal wave patterns.  
"It's elegant, it could do good for Harry's booth." Approves Minerva.

_(It's so much fun, it's almost like I was decorating a future apartment with Minerva.)_

Hermione's thought freezes in her steps and when she looks up, Minerva is gone.

_(Oh no! I'm going to be so embarrassed if I have to go to the lost magician and find an office like a little child.)_

Then Hermione hears the soft, low voice of Minerva calling out to her name.  
"Over here, Hermione." She said.

**Hermione turns around and her heart stops ...**

Minerva is standing in a stall full of lights and decorations, the center of her own personal galaxy. Her smile is brighter than the stars and moons which surround she, totally oblivious to her beauty.

_(No master of the Renaissance has ever painted a more sublime goddess.)_

In memory of nowhere, a memory of a college professor reading a poem stands out in Hermione's mind.

_(It walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless skies and starry skies, and all that is best in black and brilliant meets in its appearance and in its eyes.)_

Before, it was always just words, but look  
Minerva makes this poem alive and singing.

_(If someone deserves to be immortalized in poetry, it's her.)_

Minerva takes a gentle look at Hermione.  
"You seem a bit overwhelmed, how are you?" She asks.  
"No, it's okay, the Diagon Alley is really impressive." Answers Hermione.

Minerva nods, still understanding.

_(She can never know what I really thought.)_

Hermione enters her thoughts and Minerva and she go back to shopping together.

**A bit later...**

Minerva and Hermione are late by the time they get back to the cafe, with all the decorations they've bought. The two women quickly change into something more comfortable before settling in for the evening.  
"Do you think we bought too many things?"  
Hermione asks uncertain.

Minerva takes a look at the extent of the bags on the sofa and shakes her head.  
"On the contrary, there is no doubt that we have forgotten something essential." She said, turning to her desk and then stopping. "What is that?"

Minerva's voice goes out and Hermione throws a look at the envelope in the other woman's hands.

 _(It looks very official.)_  
"This comes from the ministry of magic, it must concern your case." Explains Minerva.

Hermione looks at the letter and suddenly feels sick.

_(It's good, isn't it? They already answered she, that means that my file is being processed.)_

A flood of painful contradictory emotions overwhelms Hermione, hope and fear clash.

_(Maybe this letter will tell me that I can go back at my place or maybe it will tell me that I am stuck here.)_

The homesickness is so strong that Hermione feels physical pain. Minerva's hand touches the young woman's shoulder, just for a moment.  
"The day was very long, right?" Said Minerva.  
"Yes, you could say that." Agrees Hermione.

Minerva gently places the letter on her desk.  
"This letter can wait until morning, when you will be rested and ready to face whatever the day has in store for us." She says.

Hermione looks up at Minerva's face and  
sweet assurance of the other woman's unlimited strength flows in and supports her.  
"Why don't we take a break and read something more fun." Suggests Minerva.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asks intrigued.

Minerva almost mysteriously smiled at Hermione.  
"It's not something I show everyone, but I have a huge collection of books and I always thought that sharing books you like with friends makes them even more special."

_(She considers me a friend!)_

Minerva's lyrics are music to the ears  
from Hermione, reminding her each time that she asked one of her friends to read her favorite books.

_(A quiet hour of reading with Minerva rings_   
_like happiness ...)_


	12. Share the love of books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva introduces Hermione to her collection of books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Minerva has no brother, but conversely Luna has a large family

Hermione smiled hopefully at Minerva suggesting that she see her collection of books.  
"I can't think of anything I would like to do now." She said in response to the suggestion of the witch.

**Minerva is delighted with Hermione's response and leads the young woman into the staff common room...**

_(I had already noticed the shelf full of books, but I didn't have a minute to go through it.)_  
"Reading has always been my favorite pastime." Says Minerva. "There is something so exciting about getting lost in a good book."  
"Are you an only child?" Hermione asks with a knowing little smile.

Minerva nods to this question.  
"How did you know?" She wonders.  
"Because me too." Said Hermione with a little laugh. "I think that only single children end up loving reading so much, books keep us company when our friends can't."

Minerva's eyelashes fall on her eyes as she looks at the book shelf.  
"Yes, it's the ideal way to describe it." She agrees while making a gesture towards the books. "The top shelf is made up of magic manuals, you can consult them if you wish, but they are for the most part quite ... boring."  
"What do you learn from a magic manual?" Asked Hermione genuinely interested.

Minerva opens her hands wide, making a few sparks.  
"A lot of different things." She said. "There are some that explain how you can strengthen your magic, or make it more precise, by example."

_(Yeah, I don't think I would benefit much from it, unfortunately.)_

Minerva tapped gently on the next shelf, drawing Hermione's attention again.  
"This is more general non-fiction." Informs the witch. "There is a mixture of story books, biographies and things like that."  
"Oh, this could be useful to me." Smiled Hermione. "I could learn more about the magical world."

Minerva nods in agreement and Hermione leans over to take a closer look at the shelves, her fingers then accidentally resting on Minerva's hand. Hermione immediately moves her fingers, embarrassed, but the softness of the other woman's skin lingers in her mind.  
"Below is the shelf of detective novels, mysteries and suspense of Luna." Says Minerva.

The third shelf is crammed with deep layers with yellowed and cheap pocket books with damaged pages due to too much reading.  
"She bought so much that her family got angry against her." Laughs Minerva. "So now she’s leave them all here."

The gentle affection of Minerva's tone clearly shows that Luna's habit of this passionate reading does not bother her at all.  
"Below Luna's books is a general fiction section." Explains Minerva. "I keep them  
classics here, and some popular contemporary works."

Minerva gestures towards the ceiling towards the bedrooms.  
"My more personal collection is in my room." She says.

_(What does it mean?)_

Hermione is filled with a burning desire to see this mysterious collection of books, to know what Minerva likes to keep for herself.

 _(Maybe it will help me understand it better ...)_  
"Do you have geography books?" Ask Hermione trying to forget the other woman's private collection. "After discovering Diagon Alley, I would really like to know more about the others places of this world."

Minerva smiled affectionately at Hermione, delighted with the young woman's enthusiasm to discover her world.  
"What a good idea." She said. "I have the perfect book for you, but it will take two to read it."

Hermione doesn't understand what Minerva means by that, before the witch's fingers close on a huge tome bound in leather.

_(Wow! You could kill someone by knocking him out with this book.)_

Everything looks old, even the calligraphy of the title.  
"A complete atlas of hidden and forgotten realms." Reads Hermione aloud. "It looks very much like the book to me."

**Sitting side by side, close enough to touch each other...**

Minerva and Hermione can spread the books on their knees. Minerva's body is very hot and their shoulders and thighs continue to brush against each other, sending sparks of heat throughout Hermione's body.  
"It looks like the kind of book you would get at the end of a quest or something." Said Hermione.  
"It's a work of art, right?" Smiles Minerva.  
"It was very expensive, but as soon as I saw it and noticed how beautiful it was, I realized that I had to buy it."

Minerva turns the pages, which are filled with cards of the magic world with short text on the links they represent.  
"That's where the espresso Draco made us this morning comes from." Says Minerva, gently tapping her finger on the page called Païtiti, a hidden region that folds in the Andes mountains.  
"It says here that the buildings are covered with gold and that the streets are paved with silver." Reads Hermione wide-eyed in wonder at this information.  
"Yes." Said Minerva smiling. "I have a friend who went there on vacation and she said it was beautiful, it's like visiting the heart of a star."

Minerva points to a small drawing of a flowering tree next to the card.  
"It is also famous for its medicinal plants which grow there." She says while passing to another page, this one representing Lyonesse, which seems to exist off the coasts of Cornwall in Great Britain.

Minerva softly tells Hermione about a trip she made there once and the young woman sits down quietly listening to the clear voice of the witch and breathing in the scent of it.

 _(It really is the perfect cure for my homesickness, I have never met someone so interesting than Minerva.)_  
"Is there a place where you have never been and where you would like to go one day?" Ask Hermione full of curiosity.

Minerva sighs softly at this question.  
"Oh, Miss Granger, there are so many places." She says a little dreamily.

Minerva shows some of the places she yearns for in Hermione, and before the youngest notices it, an hour was passed!  
"Thank you for that." Said Hermione in an almost whisper.

Minerva shakes Hermione's hand almost tenderly.  
"Don't be stupid." She said with a sweet smile. "I had more fun than I have in a long time, but we should all the two go to sleep a little."

Minerva stands up and Hermione feels a sudden cold where the witch was sitting only a few seconds ago.

 _(Oh ... I wish I could have stayed longer and enjoyed our time alone together with_ _happiness.)_

**Minerva and Hermione enter the owner's office together...**

Hermione removes the bags of shopping on the couch and curling up on it, her chocolate eyes already closing.

_(I'm exhausted, I could sleep for seven years and seven days.)_

As the room dissolves around her, Hermione feels Minerva above her adjusting the young woman's blanket to cover it properly. Through sleep blur, everything Hermione can see, it's the porcelain skin of Minerva's hands the deep red fabric of the blanket.

_(Minerva is here with me, I have nothing to fear...)_

Under the heavy heat of her blankets, Hermione feels enveloped by the kindness and affection of Minerva, finally allowing her to get lost in her sleep ...


	13. Riya and her magic hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their reading evening, Hermione finds herself having a hair problem, Minerva decides to help her while telling her a tale from the wizarding world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ❤️ indicates the beginning of a romantic moment and the 🖤 the end of this moment
> 
> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only this story has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**In Minerva's office, very early the next morning ...**

A noise disturbs Hermione's sleep, sounding like the slight click of a door sliding in its frame.

  
_(Isn't it Sunday today? I thought Minerva said I didn't have to get up early to work.)_

Hermione opens her eyes and sits up gently, rubbing the sleep off her face with her palms. Minerva's head turns to the young woman and she sighs disappointedly, shoulders sagging.   
"Hello," she says, looking sorry. "I was trying to stay silent, but that door is still blocked."

"I sleep quite lightly, so I was probably already half awake," Hermione answers and shrugs.

Minerva gives Hermione a sceptical look.

"Why do you work anyway?" Hermione asks. "It's your day off too, right?"

"I wanted to pick up some of the things we bought yesterday. I'm in the mood to plan a few things.” 

Minerva absentmindedly twists a strand of ebony hair around her fingers, her emerald eyes shining brightly and full of ideas behind her square frame glasses.

_(Wow, she's really a workaholic.)_

"Well, I'm glad you woke me up," Hermione smiles. "I want to help you!"

Minerva nods slightly as she looks at Hermione.   
"Are you sure? There is nothing wrong with relaxing when you get the chance."

"I'm certain," Hermione replies and lifts her legs from under the blanket and gets up, raising one hand to touch her hair.

_(Oh my god, I bet it looks like a rat's nest, and my shirt is so wrinkled.)_

Hermione can't help but observe Minerva, the graceful woman looking ethereal as the sun rays shining through the stained glass of the window panes makes it look like the Northern Lights are dancing on her skin, especially on her head and shoulders.

  
_(What will Minerva think of me in these dirty clothes and my chaotic hair?)_

But when the young woman looks at the witch's face, her emerald eyes like twin stars, sparkling with amused affection.

"Your hair needs a lot of work," Minerva starts, "But I think the effect is absolutely... charming. "

"You are right in the first part," Hermione admits, "But I'm not sure charm is an adjective that I will use for this monstrosity."

Minerva laughs softly and walks to one of the side tables. Opening a drawer, she takes out an enamelled hairbrush.

"Well, if you want, I'll be more than happy to brush them for you," she suggests.

She takes one of the chairs and moves it so that the backrest is facing Hermione.

_(The thought of Minerva's soft hands touching my hair and scalp is simply irresistible.)_

"I promise I will be gentle," Minerva assures.

Hermione's throat dries up and she can barely say her answer.   
"If you don't mind," she decides.

"Of course, it really makes me happy," confirms Minerva. "Sit here."

❤️

Hermione settles gently on the chair and Minerva stands behind her, starting to touch the young woman's chocolate brown hair with her long delicate fingers, relieving the biggest tangles.

"Honestly, I think your hair is gorgeous," the witch announces. "It reminds me of the story of a famous magician's child, Riya and her magic hair."

She gently puts one hand on top of Hermione's head and the other begins to gently stroke the brush in her hair.

_(The feeling is so soothing that it gives me chills.)_

"What is the story about? I have never heard of it before." Hermione asks curiously.

Minerva gives a sweet smile, looking almost dreamy.

"Oh, it's a very nice story. Riya is the daughter of a simple farmer, and she was born with weak magic, but her hair is second to none."

The soft melody of her voice intensifies the feeling of relaxation that surrounds Hermione and envelops her like a hot bath.

"Her hair is incredibly curly," Minerva continues, "And it changes colour in accord with the time of day, from shiny gold at noon to black and white at night."

"That would look great," said Hermione.

Minerva's fingers brush the back of Hermione's neck as she lifts part of her hair to the side, and sudden heat burns through the young woman.

"One day, the prince of her country is taken prisoner by old Anushka, a villain from our traditional fairy tale."

"Oh, like Baba Yaga?" Hermione guesses.

Minerva strokes her around the ear while as she moves the hairbrush. Hermione almost loses her ability to speak.

"I have never heard of her," Minerva admits, "But yes, probably. Anyway, many

brave wizards tried to save the prince, but they all fail. Riya declares that she will try as well and everyone laughs at her because her magic is so weak, but she goes anyway."

Hermione's eyes close, enjoying the soft caress of the brush and the low and soft words of Minerva.

"I suppose she succeeds in saving the prince?" Hermione guesses.

"Of course!" Minerva sniggers. "But there are lots of trials on her way. She has to cross a ravine without bottom and a valley of manticores. "

Minerva puts down the brush and begins to arrange Hermione's hair, running her fingers through the smooth curls. She sighs gently.   
"Your hair is so soft, and the colour so beautiful. I could almost believe they are magical like Riya's."

"It sounds a bit ironic, since it's just an ordinary brown," Hermione retorts.

Minerva's hands slide over her scalp, massaging it tenderly.   
"There is not a single ordinary thing about it," she objects.

_(I feel like I'm melting into the ground, dissolving in a cloud of pure happiness.)_

"In the story, Riya's hair protects her from all dangers," Minerva explains, "She just has to cut off one strand and it transfigures into all she needs."

In this moment Hermione feels utterly light. The whole world, and all her worries and complications, fades away right there, and only Minerva and herself remain.

  
_(What a perfect place to be.)_

"Does she marry the prince at the end of the story?"

"Naturally," Minerva laughs, "Otherwise it wouldn't be a fairy tale."

Hemione feels the ghost of the elder's breath on the crown of her head.

_(It makes me feel special and neat.)_

"When I was a kid, I pretended to be her. Although for some reason, I have always changed the prince into a princess."

Hermione opens her eyes a little surprised at this admission, she turns her head and looks at Minerva. Emerald eyes sparkle with nostalgia.

"Curls are much more unusual for wizards than for muggles," Minerva says. She raises a hand to her own ebony locks and holds them, standing near Hermione's head. "I would have killed for your hair." She admits.

"Is it a threat?" the young woman jibes.

Minerva blinks, then laughs.   
"No. I think it looks even more beautiful where it is... on you. "

Hermione stands up, admiring the work that Minerva has accomplished.

"I think you managed to make my hair shiny," she observes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure,” the older woman declares.

The sincerity of her voice is so simple and sincere that hits Hermione straight into her heart.   
"Let me know if you want me to return the favour."

Minerva's eyes light up.   
"I will hold you to that." She looks Hermione up and down. "Let me do one more thing before I leave you alone,” she says.

She raises her hands, letting them fill with dazzling magic, like the moonlight reflecting on the motionless sea.

"The magic of laundry is so useful," Minerva remarks.

She turns the light on to Hermione and that covers her from head to toe enclosing her in a shimmering cocoon.

_(I can hear it too, the soft glissando of a well-played harp.)_

After a few moments, the magic is gone, but Hermione's clothes are so clean and smooth that they could be new. She brings her sleeve to her nose and inhales her while savoring the smell of clean clothes.

"Oh ... you even made them smell like parchment," she smiles delightedly. "You really are my hero!"

Minerva blushes slightly.   
"This... it's really a very simple spell," the witch mumbles.

She sweeps the Diagon Alley bags in her arms and heads for the door.

"Join me in the staff lounge when you're ready and we'll get started." She says to Hermione before walking out of the room.

🖤

_(She didn't ask me about the department's letter. I guess she's waiting for me to raise the topic.)_

Hermione had planned to open the envelope and read its contents, but now she prefers to enjoy her day with Minerva.

_(It can wait another twenty-four hours.)_

She puts on her jacket and eagerly heads to the staff lounge, but most importantly, to Minerva McGonagall.


	14. Birthday planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione helps Minerva plan Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment birthday so that everything is perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are halfway through this story, I hope you like what is coming

**As Hermione arrives in the employee lounge...**

she sees various things on the coffee table. Upon closer inspection she realises that all of it are the things she and Minerva had just purchased in Diagon Alley, a treasure of beautiful objects. 

"I didn't realize we have bought so many things," Hermione admits. 

Minerva laughs. "You were a bit distracted last night," she recalls, "Not that I can blame you." 

_(She's not wrong, although I was distracted by her just as much as by Diagon Alley.)_

"I don't remember at all," Hermione confesses. 

She looks at a small collection of figures, ranging from rabbit to dragon made of fragile glass. As she watches them one of the dragons moves slightly, lazily blinking at Hermione. 

"These are amazing," she gushes, "What are they for?" 

Minerva picks up a wolf that bites on its own paws with the blown glass muzzle. 

"I thought they might be good prizes to be won. I want to have games for customers to play." 

"Oh, maybe we could have a cupcake decorating contest!" Hermione suggests. 

Minerva puts the wolf down and grabs a notebook, writing down the idea in her elegant cursive handwriting. 

“Brilliant! If Harry makes mini sponges, we could set them up with frosting bowls and baking utensils, and get customers to vote for their favorite." 

Minerva hesitates, then points to a wooden box at the end of the table. "I think this would be a more appropriate price for the decorating cupcakes."

Hermione lifts the lid, which fills the air with a heavy cedar scent, and she sees a collection of silver cooking tools inside. 

"Oh wow." She breathes impressed. "This would be perfect... Did it cost a lot of money? " 

Minerva gently shakes her head. "I got it from a produce store. Do you remember it?" 

"How could I forget this place?" Hermione laughs. "It was the most disorganized shop I've ever seen." 

_(Although I have to admit that it was really cool - The store sold everything anyone could want to get, and it was full of strange, mysterious and magical objects.)_

"Why are we going to use the glass figurines then?" Hermione asks. 

Minerva delicately taps her lips with the tip of a finger, watching the glass griffin and the chimera curl up next to each other. 

"I think I could make it one of the raffle prizes," she concludes. 

"I didn't realize that wizards have raffles!"

"Do you think it's too old fashioned?" The dark haired women raises a brow. 

"Not at all! I think that it will be really fun, maybe we could even offer bundles of tickets as prizes for the other games. " 

Minerva writes that down, too, nodding happily. 

_(Working with Minerva like that reminds me of doing projects with school friends. It's so_

_comfortable and natural.)_

**Two hours later...**

The two women are discussing the benefits of a kiosk makeshift when footsteps echo on the stairs. A moment later Bellatrix appears in the doorway. 

"Hey," she says, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

She leans over the back of the couch to watch what the other two have planned for Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment anniversary. 

"I hope you were not planning on handing me the divination booth," the waitress moans. 

Minerva shakes her head slightly, hiding a smile that flickers over her face, like a glimpse of the moon between the clouds. 

"We wouldn't dream of it," she replies, her voice suspiciously even. "You will be busy with more important things." 

Belletrix turns her head slightly, trying to read one of the notes backwards. "Does it say costumes?" She frowns. "Because I am wearing a costume!" 

"What, don't you want to dress up as a cute little bunny?" Hermione teases. 

Bellatrix narrows her eyes. "Try to get me to put on something like that, Muggle, and you'll regret it," she threatens. 

_(I guess the world will never be able to see Bellatrix Black as a bunny girl.)_

Hermione fights down a giggle.

"Don't worry." Hermione reassures. "The goal of the event is to show the café as it is, so you will wear your usual work uniform. " 

Bellatrix nods curtly pleased with that, and leaves the two women alone again. 

"I think we just got the seal of approval from Bellatrix." Minerva comments, sounding a little amused at the childish attitude of her adult waitress. 

"Because she hasn't complained about anything?" Hermione asks skeptically. 

Minerva's soft laughter lights up the whole room. "Bellatrix was never gentle with words, but her actions speak much more clearly."

**Hermione and Minerva go back to planning, but it doesn't take long before they are interrupted again...**

"How are you two beautiful ladies today?" 

The chef of Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment stands on the stairs, looking happy as a summer afternoon. 

"Hi Ginny."

"We're fine, thank you, Ginevra," Minerva answers. 

Ginny makes a slight face at her first name, then walks completely into the room, carrying two steaming bowls. 

_(Everything she's made smells like garlic, bay leaf, and paprika.)_

"Well you'll feel even better once you had one of my excellent feijoada." Ginny announces.

Hermione's stomach rumbles and she gratefully accepts the food bowl. Ginny sits down with the other two women while they eat, discussing the café. 

"You know I heard something very interesting yesterday," Ginny says while wagging her eyebrows. She leans towards Minerva and Hermione, a twinkle of mischief in their eyes. 

"I happened to be talking to two lovely women while you were in Dragon Alley, and they were talking about the new coffee shop, the one that will be opening soon." 

Minerva's emerald eyes light up slightly and she leans forward. "Oh, what did they say?" 

Ginny gives her a smile, happy to provide useful information to her boss. "The owner of this branch is the second son from the family that runs the chain itself. Apparently he is very handsome and very charismatic." 

"If he is part of the family, he probably has access to a lot of resources as well." Hermione deduces and frowns, not happy at this new development. 

Minerva nods thoughtfully. "I wonder if he's trying to prove something to his family," she adds, "Salazard has never operated in this region before." 

Hermione sighs. "In any case it looks like the competition will be tough." 

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she wishes she could take her words back. Saying this out loud makes it all the more real. 

**A few hours later, long after Ginny returned to her kitchen...**

Hermione comes out of her work trance and realizes that night has fallen. 

_(We've been so busy working out the details for this anniversary that I haven't noticed the time passing.)_

She gets up and her stiff muscles prostest when she streches them. 

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Minerva notes. 

"At least we've accomplished a lot," Hermione answers with a tired smile. 

Minerva nods, looking at the pages of notes and the drawings. "Much more than I could ever have achieved on my own," she admits. "Thank you, Hermione." 

Her words accentuate the feeling of unease in the stomach of the young woman. 

_(Is that really enough? What if the anniversary isn't successful? Minerva has been so nice to me and she made Hogwarts Sweet Enchantments a lovely and welcoming place to be. I really want to be there to help as much as I can.)_

Hermione is still trapped in her thoughts when she feels a warm and gentle touch. Minerva holds the young woman's hand in hers, her thumb stroking the muggle's fingers. 

_(Her touch alone feels like healing, like her strength and kindness is flowing in me.)_

"Take a break," Minerva gently suggests, her voice as tender as her touch, their softness as refreshing as the air after rain in the spring. 

Hermione looks her in the eye, mesmerized by their deep glow. 

_(We are so close to each other. Just another few inches and our lips would touch.)_

As the thought creeps through her mind, her eyes instinctively drop to the sultry curve of Minerva's 

lips. 

_(I feel like the tourists in Florence who get dizzy by seeing so much beauty in one place... Only that I'm not in Italy, but simply standing so close to Minerva.)_

"I'm not worried, you know," Minerva whispers softly. 

Hermione's is so lost in thoughts that it takes a moment for her to figure out what the other woman means. 

"You mean, about the anniversary?" Hermione asks. 

"Exactly," Minerva confirms, "I have confidence in your work, I have already seen its excellence and I think everyone will like it too." 

Hermione's entire body trembles at the power of the words. "I trust you, too. You are brilliant, you know." 

Minerva smiles at her, her eyes soft and dark in the shade of her bright eyelashes. "It is ironical that this situation is so hard for you, when it sometimes feels like a blessing to me. I wish you were free to go back to your life, but I'm also happy to have had the chance to meet you." 

Hermione's chest feels too small. Minerva's words turns her heart into an ocean of feelings and she is drowning. 

_(It's not just respect anymore, not even friendship. No, it's something bigger, something much more powerful...)_


	15. Good or bad news?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Minerva’s support, Hermione finally decides to open the ministry’s letter. Also, it's time to start a new day of work at Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment

**The day after planning the café's anniversary...**

Hermione is already awake when Minerva knocks on the office door.

 _(I feel oddly refreshed today as if some of the weight I was carrying disappeared.)_  
"Come in!" Hermione calls.

Minerva opens the door and looks at Hermione curiously.  
"You woke up early." She notes.  
"I was thinking." Hermione shrugs her shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath she declares.  
"I think I am ready to open this letter from the ministry."

Minerva's emerald eyes widen.  
"But I had hoped you would stay with me while I do this." Hermione adds shyly. "I might need moral support if it's bad news."

Minerva's surprise turns into a tender smile.   
"Of course. Let me fetch the letter for you from my desk."

Minerva hands Hermione the heavy cream paper which makes it even more official and important for the young woman.  
"So here we are…" Hermione says, taking it nervously. 

She tears up the envelope and unfolds the letter inside. Clearing her throat, she reads aloud:   
"To the person concerned, The request presented by the persons named hereafter, and respectively of importance, will consequently …"

Her voice recedes as her chocolate eyes cloud over.  
"Are they making this incredibly hard to read on purpose?" Hermione asks a little confused.

Minerva's mouth twitches as if to keep from laughing. Gently, she takes the letter from Hermione's hands.  
"The ministry of magic is very old and very… let's say traditional." She grimaces slightly. "If the word was coined after the 18th century, they probably don't know it."

Minerva silently reads the letter twice, then hands it back to Hermione with a soft sigh.

 _(I can't tell from her expression if that's good news or bad news.)_  
"Do you understand what they are going to do with me?" Hermione asks.

Minerva nods as she takes off her glasses to wipe the lenses before putting them back on her nose.  
"I understood the general information which is most important. Unfortunately, there are a lot of complexities in a business like yours."

Hermione's heart dropped, afraid of what this will mean. 

_(Definitely doesn't look good...)_

When Minerva notices Hermione’s frightened state, she quickly adds.  
"But they said they assigned you a social worker, and I think that's positive. You should be able to get home soon."

Hermione feels a twitch in her chest, but it's not the obvious pleasure she expected.

_(So many things have happened so fast, I don't know not how to feel or what to think now.)_

She looks up at Minerva, who is watching her closely.  
"You must be so impatient to get back to your normal life." Minerva comments.

There is something in her voice, a kind of nostalgia that Hermione can't quite place.  
"I suppose so." Hermione sighs.

 _(I can't find the words to say more, I don't even know what I'm thinking exactly.)_  
"Is the Ministry of Magic still moving so slowly?" Hermione asks.

Minerva thinks for a moment before answering.  
"It's a very bureaucratic institution. Everything has to be duplicated, classified and sent to the committees." Her nose crumples almost adorably. "And like the whole system where power is centralized, you can make it grow faster with money and connections." She adds with slight disgust.

Hermione can’t help but raise an eyebrow. "Why Minerva, that was almost cynical."

The other woman throws back her head and laughs.   
"It was, wasn't it? I am rather suspicious of them, it took me a long time to get all the permissions I needed to open Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment. "

 _(And if Salazard succeeds, everything will have been for nothing.)_  
"Thank you for explaining my letter to me," Hermione says quietly.

Minerva rests a hand on the young woman's shoulder.   
"Of course. I admire your resilience, you know. You have such presence of mind and you take everything so calmly."

 _(Minerva only says this because she can't see how conflicted I am inside, but the words are still nice to hear.)_  
"I can't do anything right now, so I just have to get on with my life," Hermione asserts.  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." Minerva smiles softly at the young woman. 

She glances at the desk clock and sighs. "We should go downstairs and make sure everything is ready for today."

She walks out the door, and as Hermione goes to follow her, the younger woman feels a longing in her heart that has nothing to do with the binding spell.

_(It's much sharper and clearer than this spell… Is this about my own feelings for Minerva?)_

Hermione contemplates this occurrence for a bit longer. 

**However, as they head town to the café...**

She decides to put her feelings aside. After all she knows that focusing on the coffee shop will make her feel better than worrying about things that are out of hand.

Everyone seems energized this morning, rekindled after their day off, and Harry even has two huge cinnamon buns waiting for Minerva and Hermione.  
"The sugar glaze on these products is fantastic," Hermione compliments as she picks up her pastry and takes a deep breath from the tantalizing scent.

Harry accepts the statement with the slightest nod of his head, returning to the confections, letting the two women enjoy their breakfast.

**Precisely at nine o'clock...**

The doors to the café opens and Hermione sees all the familiar faces she's grown used to over the past few days.

_(But it certainly isn't as crowded here this morning as it was on Friday.)_

She takes a look at Minerva who is currently chatting with Mrs. Trelawney. Lavender Brown is sitting at a few table a few metres away, the cup of coffee in front of her almost as tall as her.

_(I wonder if she would talk to me quickly?)_

Suddenly the woman in question looks up, right into Hermione’s eyes. She silently asks Lavender if she can get close, and gets a nods in agreement.  
"How's your coffee this morning, Miss Brown?" Hermione asks politely.  
"Please call me Lavender," the other woman sniffs, "Miss Brown makes me feel old."  
"Of course, Lavender." Hermione accepts.

The witch smiles at her and takes a big sip from her cup.   
"Draco's coffee is just fabulous as expected.”

_(I want to ask she questions about Salazard, but I don't know how to go about it ...)_


	16. To make a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her chat with Lavender Brown and another day at work, Hermione relaxes with the rest of the Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment employees

**At Lavender Brown's table ...**

Hermione decides to ask the witch a question.  
"Weren't you tempted to try the new coffee?"

Lavender casually shrugs her shoulders.  
"I can see the call, but I like this place." She answers. "There is a nice, old-fashioned vibe."

_(Does that mean Salazard cafes are sleek and modern?)_

Hermione says goodbye to Lavender and walks over to Minerva.

_(I was hoping talking to him would reassure me, but it didn't not worked.)_

Minerva, on the other hand, looks as radiant and serene as ever.  
"Do you need me to do something?" Hermione asks.

Minerva looks at her thoughtfully.  
"Not now." She replies. "Everything is working fine today."

_(She tries to reassure me, but I wish there was one more way to help her.)_

Hermione notices two customers walking away from Harry's pastry counter, chatting among themselves.  
"Now that you have your pastry, can we go to Salazard?" Ask the first. "Rita Skeeter wrote an excellent review in the Daily Prophet."  
"What did she write?" Ask his friend.  
"She called Salazard a 'breath of fresh air' and said that is exactly what this region has needed for years."  
"Wow!" Said the one with the pastry. "It really must be something, we're gonna ..."

They walk through the door together, still chatting, and Hermione stares at them. Her stomach feels filled with ice and fire at the same time.

_(This is exactly how big chains bankrupt small independent stores.)_

Hermione can't help but take a hit eye to Minerva. The witch's emerald eyes meet hers, their endless green depths are not troubled by anxiety or doubt.  
"It's no surprise that customers want to try something new." Mention Minerva. "But once they try it, I hope they figure out which one is better."  
"You are right." Hermione nods. "I'm just tying knots for nothing."

Minerva puts a hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
"Well, on behalf of Hogwarts Sweet Enchantments, thank you for worry enough to worry about us." She thanks.

Hermione couldn't help but smile and the tension in her heart eased a bit. With that in mind, the rest of the day goes by at a steady pace.

**When the day is over and the café closes ...**

Hermione is more than ready for the supper Ginny promised. Bellatrix setting up one of the large tables, the silver and the glass sparkling in the light of the chandelier.

To Hermione's surprise, Minerva approaches her then which pulls she the chair for the last place.  
"No need to do anything for me." Informs Minerva. "I'm not hungry, so I'm going to finish working."

 _(Wait, isn't she going to eat?)_  
"Do you want my help?" Hermione asks.

Minerva immediately shakes her head, turning it away from Hermione.  
"Thanks, but you should take a break." Council the witch.

_(And shouldn't you?)_

Hermione refrained from saying it out loud.

_(Minerva is an adult and she knows herself better than I do.)_

Hermione still lets out a small sigh.

_(Still, she's still working, I don't like how hard she pushes herself.)_

Minerva disappears down the stairs and Hermione sits down with the others.

_(This is my first time in the group without Minerva.)_

Hermione gets a little nervous, but the conversation turns quickly around the events of the day and the young woman has no trouble making herself heard.  
"Salazard certainly had an impact, didn't he?" Draco sigh. "I feel like I only worked for half a day today."

Ginny waves.  
"It was opening day." She comments. "I guarantee you that we will find our usual numbers in the week."

Harry shakes his head.  
"Most of my usual attendees were at my demonstration Today." He mentions. "But they insisted on reassuring me that they would never leave... it had the opposite effect."  
"I have heard customers talk about the Daily Prophet." Hermione informs. "Apparently the new cafe has a great review in it."

Bellatrix moaned in disgust.  
"Ugh, don't tell me about the Daily Prophet, it's a newspaper for middle class snobs, no wonder they like it Salazard."

Draco laughs at this.  
"Oh so I haven't seen you read it yourself this week last? It had to be your nice twin." He teases.

Bellatrix glares at him and the barista smiles at her. This pushes the conversation to the Daily Prophet and, from there, to other elements of magical culture.

_(It's really fun, but I can't help but feel Minerva's absence.)_

The next time there is a lull in the conversation, Hermione leans over to Harry.  
"Is it okay for Minerva not to eat with us?" She asks.

Harry shrugs and adjusts his glasses.  
"That's not common." He replies. "But it happens sometimes when the cafe is busy."

His tone is dry and disinterested.

_(Does this mean I shouldn't worry?)_

But no matter how hard I try to forget, I only think of Minerva, alone in her office.

_(I should get her some food, even though she's not hungry, she needs to eat.)_

As soon as Hermione makes her decision she instantly feels better, and it reassures her that she is doing the right thing.  
"Thanks for supper." Thanks Hermione. "I'm going to get Minerva something."

Bellatrix sniffles and rolls her eyes.  
"Why?" She asks. "Minerva can take care  
of itself. "  
"Oh, let her do it." Draco replica. "I think it is cute that she cares so much."

 _(I won't respond to that taunt or smile_ _heard Draco do me.)_

Hermione settles into the kitchen and piles a big plate with all of Ginny's delicious food.

_(Minerva is definitely going to love the Baeckeoffe, and the ginger-carrot pickled beetroot is a good next.)_

With the dish piled up in one hand and a tall glass elderflower tonic in the other, Hermione walks carefully up the stairs to the Minerva office.


	17. Feed Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione brings food to Minerva and the two women talk, the same evening the youngest has difficulty sleeping and the next day a problem occurs at the cafe

**In front of Minerva's office door, a few**   
**instant after the Hogwarts employees supper ...**

Hermione, who has her hands charging, kicks her lightly with the tip of her foot.  
"Minerva? May I come in?" Ask such.

She then looks around the half-open door and sees Minerva hunched over the desk, her hair falling like a river of ink on the strewn parchment.  
"Of course." Replies the owner of the cafe. "You don't have to ask."

Hermione walks into the room and Minerva's eyes widen.  
"Is this mountain of food for me?" She asks with a slight smile.  
"You bet." Hermione answers. "And no objection, you work here for the benefit of all, someone needs to take care of you."

Minerva turns to the book in front of her, a thick ledger filled with numbers in her elegant handwriting.  
"I'll eat it as soon as I finish this." She declares. "So if you want to come back down, you can."

Hermione stares at her from the top of her head, bent over her work.

_(If I leave now, this food will get cold.)_

Minerva doesn't seem unhappy or exhausted, but that doesn't mean Hermione can let the other woman get overworked herself.

Hermione takes a chair next to Minerva, sits down and folds her arms.  
"I'm not leaving until you eat something." She lets know. "I'll feed you myself if you have to."

Minerva turns her head to look at the young woman.  
"Is this a threat or a promise?" She asks. "I am so absorbed in the work that I forget I need food, someone to feed me would be wonderful."

Hermione can feel her face turn pink as she thinks she has to follow what she said.

_(It would be so intimate.)_

Minerva's emerald eyes fixed on Hermione's blushing face and she laughed as she picked up the fork the young woman brought her.  
"Do not worry." She told. "I haven't become deceived enough to think you are my personal servant yet."

She takes a bite and closes her eyes, savoring the flavors of the food.  
"Oh, I'm hungry." She sighs between bites.

 _(As I thought ... she works too much.)_  
"Didn't you realize it until now?" Request  
Hermione.

Minerva shakes her head, already taking another bite.  
"For better or worse, I'm good at ignoring what my body is telling me." She explains. "When my brain is really busy, sometimes I sit for hours without even moving."

_(It's not a good habit to have.)_

The two women are now focusing on feeding Minerva.

_(I'm glad to be sitting here with her and knowing that she feels a little better because of me.)_

**After a few minutes...**

Minerva puts down her fork and sighs.  
"Now I feel a little more normal."

She touches Hermione's arm and smiles at her so hard the young woman can barely look at her.  
"Thanks for doing this." Minerva said. "It was so sweet and exactly what I needed."

Hermione can feel her throat trying to shut down the emotion in Minerva's words, but she finds the strength to speak.  
"I'm happy to help you when you need it." Hermione declares. "I know you would do the same for me."

Minerva blushes slightly and looks at her plate for a moment. When she looks up, her face is bright.

 _(Breathtaking.)_  
"Would you like to try this?" Minerva asks.  
"You know I've eaten already, right?" Hermione laughed softly.  
"Yes." The other woman nods. "But I want your critical opinion and on top of that, it's Ginevra's food, there's always room for more."  
"When you put it like that, how can you say no?" Says the food critic.

She accepts Minerva's fork and takes a bite of the food.

 _(Don't think about indirect kisses, brain, this isn't a TV show.)_  
"You do, what makes Baeckeoffe delicious is the wine." Hermione explains. "And Ginny has a real knack for picking the perfect vintage."

She takes a deep breath, letting the aromas fill her nose.  
"This one is nice and crunchy." She mentions. "And it adds a nice dry sweetness to the richness of the meat."

Minerva puts her hand on one of her cheeks, smiling at Hermione.  
"You have such a style with words." She remarks. "You tell me what I tasted, even though I didn't know it myself."

Hermione's heart pounded and she started talking about food again before making a fool of herself. The two women spend the rest of the evening chatting together.

Until it was late enough that it was Hennione's bedtime and it stopped Minerva from continuing to work.

**Later, once Minerva is out of the office...**

Hermione lies down in the dark, she sleeps like a distant shore towards which she swims but never reaches.

_(I have too many emotions in my chest, but I don't know what to name most of them.)_

As she thinks back to her time at the cafe, trying to figure out how she feels, memories of Minerva fill her the mind.

_(The way she tilts her head when she thinks, the corners of her mouth twitch when she thinks of something funny.)_

Hermione hadn't realized how much she was giving to Minerva her full attention and it makes her a little breathless.

_(Minerva is an amazing person, but how well do I know her?)_

Minerva's endless kindness and generosity is her limit, but is that all she feels for Hermione.

_(There were times when it sounded like something more, but am I reading stuff?)_

Hermione stares into the void, wishing she could separate Minerva the nice boss, from Minerva the beautiful woman.

**The next morning...**

Minerva takes Hermione to the cafe so Draco can show them some of his new beans.

 _(The cafe is still quieter than usual, but_  
 _I think there are more clients here today than yesterday.)_  
"These beans come from Lake Parime." Informs Draco. "Growers use mirrors to intensify sunlight, which explains their golden color."

He opens his mouth to say more, but a loud noise cuts him off.

_(Someone shouts in the dining room!)_

Minerva and Hermione look at each other, and rush to see what's going on.


	18. Is he right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a problem in the dining room, Tom Riddle takes the opportunity to sow doubt in Hermione's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good old manipulative Tom Riddle as we know him

**Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment Dining Room, after a noise is alerting Mineva and Hermione of a problem...**

The scene which welcomes the two women to arrive to them in the room is chaos.  
"This is absolutely unacceptable." A very tall woman gets angry. "I would be entitled to call the board of health over your head!"

Her booming voice caught the attention of all the other customer in the dining room. Even Harry and Ginny look worried from the kitchen.

In front of the giantess is Bellatrix and Luna.

Bellatrix looks furious as Luna seems about to burst into tears at any moment.

Hermione turns to Luna, whose silver eyes are teary, but who still appears to be the calmest of the three women.  
"Luna, what went wrong?" Hermione asks.

Luna takes a shaky breath.  
"I came because I heard the commotion." The hostess answers. "But I can't calm down ..."

She takes a breath, composes and starts over.  
"This customer ordered a tomato salad." Luna explains. "But when the dish got to her table, she called Bella back and complained it was rotten, but Bella says she's sure the salad she brought from the kitchen was fresh."  
"It was fresh!" Adds the angry Bellatrix. "I watch the food I'm serving, and Ginny CANNOT serve rotten food to anyone, ever!"

_(While not necessary, Bellatrix's fierce defense for Ginny is rather soft, beneath her badass looks and sarcasm, she protects those she holds dear, and her colleagues as well as Minerva certainly get into that description.)_

Minerva takes a step forward and the anger and tension seem to dissipate, like waves crashing around a rocky pillar.  
"My dear Mrs Maxime." She said to the client. "May I see your dish?"

Mrs Maxime pauses, her tirade getting out of breath facing the imperial serenity of Minerva McGonagall.  
"Humph." Breath the client. "It's right here."

She makes a gesture towards a nearby table and Hermione doesn't even have to approach to know that Mrs Maxime is telling the truth.

_(Yuck! That wet mushroom hanging from the tomato is a dead gift.)_

Minerva seems, for a moment, completely taken aback by the sight of the fur tomatoes on the plate.  
"I don't know at all how this could have happened Mrs. Maxime." She apologizes. "But of course, I'll pay you back right away."

A movement then catches Hermione's gaze, she sees an unfortunately familiar costume.

_(Tom Riddle? What is he doing here?_   
_watched all this time?)_

**Dare Hermione say anything ...**

Tom Riddle comes forward and puts his big, firm hand on Minerva's shoulder and he leans in to whisper in her ear.  
"Mrs. McGonagall, I don't think a simple refund will reduce her, maybe ..."

His voice becomes even lower, so Hermione can't hear what he's suggesting.

_(All the hairs on my neck are erect, I don't like it at all!)_

As Hermione watches, a smile curls around Tom's lips, like the shiny silver hook on the end of a fishing rod.

_(I don't like it at all, every alarm bell in my body rings loud, but I can't say why, anyway it's time to intervene.)_

Hermione steps forward to interrupt Tom.  
"You may not see." She declares. "But Minerva is very busy with our customer at the moment, so if you come with me, can we talk a bit? "

She doesn't give the man a chance to refuse, squeezing his elbow enough that he has to make a scene if he wants to avoid going with her.  
"What exactly do you think you're doing, honey?" Tom asks.

His inflection sounds friendly, but there is something fishy about the words, something completely wrong.

 _(It's like the opposite of Minerva's clear sincerity.)_  
"Look, I don't know what you want from Minerva, but you have to back off." Hermione advice. "She told you she had to think about your offer."

Tom's eyes visibly tighten, although his smile remains firmly in place.  
"I appreciate the advice." He said. "I really do."

He then moves closer to Hermione, too much inside the young woman's personal space, and she automatically finds herself stepping back.  
"But don't you think it's a little strong, coming from you?" Tom adds.  
"What ... what do you mean?" Hermione asks.

She refuses to break eye contact with the man, refuses to concede more than she already has, although he still pushes her away.

Tom looks her up and down with a mocking smile.  
"I'm just saying if you did your job well, Minerva wouldn't need my advice." Mocked Tom.

He speaks so quietly, with such a uniform tone, but his words squirm and slip like the poison of a poisonous snake, trying to enter Hermione's mind.

 _(He doesn't know why I'm working as Minerva's assistant, or how I'm actually helping she, I can't forget that.)_  
"Don't you think it's about time you admitted that this job might be a bit too much for you?" Suggests Tom.

He waves one of his lapels, his eyes riveted on Hermione.  
"It's okay to recognize that you stung  
more than that you can chew." He mentions. "You would do Minerva a favor."  
"Are you saying I should quit?" Clarifies Hermione offended.

Tom opens his hands wide, a gesture of conciliation.  
"Oh, I'm just saying your work so far has been disappointing." He declares. "You should be Minerva's right hand, but instead you're a hindrance for her."

For the first time since the start of the conversation, Hermione's heart sinks.

_(What if he's right about that? After all, it's not like Minerva has asked me to work here, I'm more of a burden to her than anything else.)_

Tom's eyes sparkle, as if he can tell exactly what Hermione is thinking.

But before he can add more ...


	19. Salad and patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment employees discuss salad issue earlier in the day and Minerva receives a call that seems important

**In a corner of the Hogwarts Sweet Enchantment Dining Room, as Tom tries to convince Hermione to resign...**

Minerva suddenly appears, immediately placing herself between Hermione and Tom.  
"Leave my assistant alone, Tom Riddle!" She order.

Her emerald cloak swirls around her shoulders as she throws her arm apart, shielding Hermione from Tom.

_(Everyone looks at us.)_

Minerva's magic sparkles in the air, her seal frames her head like a heavenly crown, her eyes become like a cat, with a golden tint.  
"I would not allow anyone to intimidate my staff under no circumstances." She asserts.

Her voice resonates with the authority of a royal person, supported by the weak sound of her magic, like the melodic sound of a violin.

Tom steps back slightly.  
"I think there has been a misunderstanding here, Mrs. McGonagall." He said. "I was just trying to give advice to your assistant."

Minerva stares at him, as cold and distant as the moon.  
"My employees are under MY responsibility." She declares. "I will give them the advice they need, and now I must ask you to come to my establishment, Mr. Riddle."

Tom tilts his head, a smirk drawing around  
his lips.

_(Ok, there's something wrong, Minerva was the winner of this encounter, so why does Tom look like the snake that got the mouse?)_

**Once Tom Riddle comes out the door ...**

Cafe sets in and the rest of the day goes as smoothly as possible.

_(I can't help but look at Minerva, but her face shows none of her feelings.)_

**When the cafe finally closes its doors at the end of the day ...**

The team meets to review what happened with the salad incident.  
"I know what we saw, but I'm not lying." Bellatrix growls. "That damn salad was fresh when Ginny made it!"

Ginny looks uncomfortable, but nods in agreement with the waitress.  
"I could have sworn I made it myself when I sent it in for the service, Minerva." She mentions. "You know how well I check everything."

Minerva sighs softly, patting Ginny's hand reassuringly.  
"I know, Ginevra." She assures. "And I looked at the vegetables myself this morning before they opened, and I didn't notice anything wrong with them."  
"Could the mold have been internal?" Hermione asks.

_(It doesn't seem very likely, but anything is possible in this magical place.)_

Ginny shakes her head.  
"There would be another sign." She points out. "They would have felt squishy."

 _(There's another idea in my head, but it's not pleasant.)_  
"Could it have been magic?" Hermione asks.

Minerva tilts her head at Hermione curiously.  
"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

Hermione gestures vaguely.  
"Could someone have ... used magic to speed up mold growth?" She asks.

Minerva's emerald eyes widen, but then she frowns.  
"Well, yes of course." She replies. "But that doesn't make sense either, someone should have done it maliciously, and I don't think speculating on unknown enemies is helpful at this point."

_(Yeah, but if someone from Salazard was here they would have had a definitive motive, but I'm not going to talk about that, not without proof.)_

Minerva sighs again.  
"We just need to be more careful in the future." She says

Everyone nods and cooks supper, although the mood is darker than usual.

**But the group has only been eating for a few minutes when...**

A shimmering silver animal, which Hermione can't quite see from where she is, appears in front of Minerva.  
"Now what does that mean?" Minerva is surprised.

She gets up and smiles at her employees to apologize.  
"I'll take this quickly." She informs. "Continue without me."

**Minerva disappears down the stairs, the silver animal next ...**

Hermione looks at the rest of the group in surprise.  
"What was that?" She asks intrigued.

Bellatrix blinks, as if Hermione just said something stupid, then understanding crosses her face.

 _(Ok, she just remembered I'm Muggle, didn't she?)_  
"A patronus, is a way of appealing, of communicating." Bellatrix explains. "And that call was certainly important."  
"How do you know that? How important I mean." Hermione asks.

 _(It's pretty cool that there is a spell for calling people, much more convenient than phone bills.)_  
"The shape of the animal." Replies Harry who was in a good position to see the patronus. "It was the magical style of the ministry. "  
"Oh!" Hermione breaths.

Her mouth is drying out.

_(If it was the government, does that mean it was about me?)_

Once the thought crosses Hermione's mind, she cannot not forget it. She eats a little more of her supper, mechanically, but she tastes nothing.

_(This is stupid, I should just go find out what happened.)_

**Hermione excuses herself from the table and goes upstairs...**

Once in front of Minerva's office. Hermione strained her ears to try to hear a sound.

_(It's silent, does that mean the call is over?)_

She looks inside the office, but at her big  
surprisingly, Minerva is not there.

_(She was also not in the staff lounge.)_

**Curious, Hermione goes up to the third floor, where the staff bedrooms are...**

She looks around a little confused.

_(There are only four bedrooms, how come?)_

Hermione is about to leave, when she hears the music echoing faintly in the hallway.

Like Aurora in the Sleeping Beauty movie, she follows the sound of music like the princess following the glow of Maleficent.

She feels like a dream, walking around the  
hallway until she reaches the last narrow staircase.

 _(I didn't realize the cafe had a fourth_ _floor.)_

Hermione walks up the stairs, the music getting louder, it's an ancient symphony, a soft violin crying its sweet melody.

_(It's such a sad song.)_

The stairs turn, then open onto a room of incredible beauty which may only be Minerva's bedroom.

_(Superb ...!)_


	20. Her light seems to be off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers that the ministry message has greatly changed Minerva's mood and she wants to help the witch get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, here is the music playing in Minerva's room
> 
> https://youtu.be/CRhnXjlqfrw

**Hermione comes out of the stairs and finds herself in what seems to be Minerva's bedroom ...**

The tartan green tones of the wall and the golden carpet harmonize with the dome-shaped ceiling.

_(Of course, Minerva would choose a room like this, as comfortable and warm as she is.)_

Mineva is sitting in an armchair by the large windows, her shoulders bent and her head in her hands.

_(She doesn't look strong and indomitable right now, she looks exhausted and sad.)_

Hermione don't think make noise, but suddenly Minerva looks up and their gazes meet. As deep as the abyssal trenches their swirling depths conceal vast chasms of emotion.

_(Minerva kept it all locked up, trying to carry it on her own.)_

The two women continue to look at each other and Hermione finds herself completely lost for words.

_(This call must have been something terrible, what could it be?)_

The music still swirls in the background. A horrible sinking feeling forms in Hermione's stomach.

 _(What am I doing here?)_  
"Do you recognize the music?" Asks Minerva.

Her voice is distant, still friendly and soft, but strained.  
"This is one of my favorite pieces of Muggle music; Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake."  
"Minerva…" Hermione said softly.

She doesn't really know what to say, only that it hurts to look at Minerva in front of her, speaking so calmly.  
"We wizards are terrible hypocrites." Mention Minerva. "The majority claim to hate Muggles, but we love several Muggle things, including music."

_(Her voice is too happy, like she's trying to pretend everything is okay.)_

Hermione's uneasy feeling in her stomach worsens.

_(I shouldn't have come here, it's her private space, I'm interfering.)_

Minerva changes her position slightly and before she knows what she is doing, Hermione turns on her heels and walks back down the stairs.

_(I couldn't take it if she excused me, when it's me making her uncomfortable.)_

**Hermione returns to Minerva's office ...**

The young woman collapses on the sofa, burying her head in her hands as soon as she walks through the door.

_(Idiot, idiot, why did you have to get mixed up?)_

Her body vibrates with nervous tension and she finds that she cannot stay still.

She gets up from the couch and paces up and down, hoping to calm down.

_(Maybe I should go back up.)_

She wrings her hands, biting her lips.

Minerva's face is still clear in her mind, the interior lighting of the witch has gone from the blazing sun of a candle to the exhausted grief.

_(I want to support her, she can't carry it all on her own.)_

Hermione thinks back to what Riddle told her and she finds her chest burning with desire to prove the man wrong.

Before she could decide exactly what to do, a light knock sounded.  
"May I come in?" Minerva's voice asks.  
"Of course." Hermione responds quickly.

**The door opens and Minerva walks into her office...**

The Witch has a calm face, her curious emerald eyes.

 _(She looks like herself again, but I wonder if she really is?)_  
"I am sorry." Hermione sigh.

She wants it to be the first thing either one says, but Minerva looks surprised at the young woman's words.

She walks up to Hermione and puts a hand on the younger's shoulder, smiling at her.  
"Why are you apologizing? I was coming to see if you were okay since you seemed in distress, fleeing like you did from my room." Minerva mentions.  
"I shouldn't have gone to your room without knocking." Hermione explains.

Minerva's hand is very hot on the arm of  
Hermione, the simple touch sends a pleasant tingling all over the young woman's body.  
"It's very kind of you to apologize to me." Declares Minerva. "But I didn't really mind, I was only worried that something was wrong."  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying this?" Hermione asks.

Minerva said nothing, and just a moment her eyes look at Hermione so intently it makes the younger one dizzy.

Then Minerva turns her head, breaking the gaze. She gives a soft sigh.  
"I'm fine." She assures. "You don't need to worry about me."

Her voice is softly reassuring, draping itself over Hermione's shoulders like a comforting blanket.

_(Maybe I misunderstood her expression above, but I can't help but worry that she is hiding her feelings so that I feel better.)_

Minerva's hand slides down Hermione's arm, her fingers wrapped around the younger's, it feels like an electric shock... a shake that makes Hermione's heart beat.  
"Let's sit down." Suggests Minerva. "It will be more comfortable."

Minerva leads Hermione onto the couch and pulls her in to sit next to her, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.

 _(If Minerva was anyone else, I might think she was trying to distract me.)_  
"Why did you come to my room to start?" Minerva asks. "Was there something you needed?"

Hermione pulls away from the feeling of Minerva being so close to her.  
"Bellatrix said the patronus is a call from the ministry." She explains. "And I thought it might relate to my case."

Minerva lowers her head for a moment.  
"Of course." She says. "I'm sorry, I wish I had something to tell you, but this was a completely separate matter."

Hermione gently nods.  
"I guessed it." She admits. "You would have told me immediately if it was about me, but it seems like when even something important."

_(I don't want to trample Minerva's boundaries, but I need her to know that if she wants to talk, I'm here for her.)_

Minerva looks at Hermione sideways, her expression full of a tenderness that weakens the younger's knees.  
"You're right, it was important, but it's something everyone is concerned about." Minerva nods. "I'm going to have a staff meeting in the morning to explain."

Hermione looks at Minerva's face, her calm serenity reminiscent of a still ocean, with an uncovered surface by currents.

_(How can I support her now ...?)_


End file.
